Universal Bonds
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: 400 years ago, the Vongola fought with the Calesse Family. Primo and his guardians managed to win the war at last, however, a bullet had been triggered and went to Primo's direction. He immediately was knocked out, when he woke up, he found himself in Vongola Decimo's body. As well as in Decimo's case, finding himself in Primo's body. "I want to go back."
1. Chapter 1

"Boss, we need help!"

"Shit! The enemy is coming with more back up!"

"Let's-ARGGHH!"

_BANG!_

Sounds of guns echoed, shouts of the men became louder as they were shot. The field was a battle field right now; corpses lay there, blood on the ground, guns being held by Mafioso.

The Vongola first boss, Giotto cursed inside his breath. His Flame on his forehead went bigger, more purer. "Everyone." Giotto called, trying to sound as calm as possible, even though deep down, he is pissed. "Don't hold back!" His sharp orange eyes glared at his family, Vongola's rival, Calesse family.

The Calesse family was once Vongola's allies, however, suddenly the pact broke when Calesse invaded the Vongola mansion and made war. Thus, ends with this situation.

"G!" Giotto shouted his right hand man, also storm guardian's name.

The right hand man nodded, steadying his archer. G's Archery's the name, it's a bow with a bone structure and a body embedded with an 'I'. Almost a second later, it was covered with Storm Flames. The flames launched with great power to the enemy.

One minion of men was soon on the ground, hit fair and square by G's flames.

Giotto glanced at Asari Ugetsu, his rain guardian. He was fighting with his swords; one long blade and three short ones, and of course, rain flames. "Asari, behind you!" Giotto warned, whilst dodging the bullet. Asari caught the warning, then blocked the attack with his long sword. Asari pushed his opponent away.

"_Kuzuryu Kawakuzure_!"

The boss looked at the others, believing that Asari's doing well. Giotto found Knuckle, his sun guardian tending the injured with his sun flames. Giotto sighed in relief; mafia boss he is, he hates seeing people dying in front of him.

"I'll arrest you for attacking the Vongola." Alaude stated, pulling out his handcuffs. Giotto didn't even bother to check Alaude out, he _is _the strongest guardian. He just hoped that Alaude won't be that destructive as before, when he spar with him.

"_Corna Fulmine!" _An intense burst of Lighting knocked most of the Calesse family's men. Lampo chuckled in smug, blocking the next attack with his shield, then busted out _'Corna Fulmine'_ again.

Giotto smiled at his Lighting guardian. It was due to force he asked him to battle, although he does feel guilty, but it's for the sake of the family.

"Nufufu, I'll make you experience the most terrifying thing you'll ever have..." Daemon smirked devilishly. The enemies screamed in pain and fear, their face scrunched with fear.

_I don't want to know what they're dreaming..._ Giotto shuddered. _Never mind. _Giotto focused on his Sky flames, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, concentrating. His mouth opened, and four words came out; "_Mitena di Vongola Primo." _He delivered a devastating punch.

* * *

They panted.

Giotto controlled his breath, exhausted. _Damn, _He cursed. _The enemy is still standing.. _He gritted his teeth.

"Primo." Calesse's boss called. "It's nice seeing you in this condition." He licked his mouth hungrily, "I can't wait to finish you off, and take over the mafia."

The blond glared at him, "So that's your objective?" It was a normal objective. Giotto was used to hear this kind of thing, he was not surprised. Every time a family started a war with the Vongola, it was almost the same. Take over the mafia because Vongola is the number one mafia in the world. "Quite usual."

His rival looked down on him, "Shut your mouth, _Vongola." _He spat the word with disgust. "I think it's time for you to surrender. Look at your subordinates, they're helpless. Surrender and this won't continue any longer."

A laugh escaped Primo's lips, causing the Calesse boss to raise his brows. "Why are you laughing? Have you gone nuts?"

"No," Giotto said after laughing. "It's funny."

"What's funny?" Calesse's boss growled. He released his Dying Will flames.

His laughter died down. "Do you think..." His Flames showed up, brighter than before. "That I would give up so easily?" _I won't back down. _Giotto thought, determinately. _G pledged his loyalty at me, he would protect the Vongola no matter what. My childhood friend, I trust him._

_Asari sold his instruments to buy swords for the Vongola, he sacrificed his career of a musician. I enjoy his music._

_Alaude's the first external adviser of CEDEF, and he had loyalty inside. He respects the Vongola. I trust him. Even though every day I'm always bruised and injured because of him._

_Knuckle stopped boxing and now is a priest. He always tends the injuries, even though almost everyday I have bruises-curtsy of a certain skylark (read; Alaude)._

_Lampo, though he's a spoiled child continued to fight for Vongola._

_Daemon loves the Vongola, I know he's nice inside, though sometimes he can be creepy. He betrayed us though.. but he loves the Vongola, I'm sure about it._

_Everyone ..._

_For the Vongola, they fight-we fight. For the weak and defenseless, we fight._

_I can't back down. _

_We can't lose_

Giotto opened his eyes, his eyes filled with determination, his mouth firm

Concentrating mdore on his technique, Giotto released more Flames. He hold out his hands, his hands making a gun-like sign. Giotto put his hands together. "_Zero Point Breakthrough;First Edition."_

* * *

"Giotto!" A red headed man with tattoos on his left cheek shouted. G called his boss's name again frantically, "Giotto!"

"G.."

"Giotto!" Knuckle hurried over to his side, glancing at the Calesse boss who was now frozen. "Zero Point Breakthrough; First Edition, huh?" He asked.

Giotto nodded. "It's over now.. right?"

Everyone nodded at their boss.

But, without them knowing, a mafioso of Calesse grabbed gun, and loaded it with a bullet; a bullet with purple color. He targeted it to Vongola Primo, "Take this... Vongola Primo!"

The trigger was pulled. Giotto had no time to dodge that, he was far too exhausted.

The last thing Giotto heard before his mind went blank, was the sound of his comrades calling his name.

"GIOTTO!"

* * *

_Uh..__where am I? _Giotto slowly opened his eyes. Looking at the unfamiliar room, he suddenly feel a bad feeling. _Where is this?_

"Tenth! You're finally awake!" Giotto looked at his right, it was a boy with silver hair and green amethyst eyes. _He looks like G.. Who's he?_

"Tsuna, you're okay? You've been asleep for hours!" A boy with short spiky black hair and hazel eyes commented. Giotto raised an eyebrow, _another unknown boy.. he looks like Asari.. and who's Tsuna?_

_This is getting confusing.. _Giotto thought.

He sat himself up, ignoring the protest that came from the silver haired boy and the black haired boy; "Don't push yourself if you're sick, or anything!" they said.

Giotto groaned inwardly, _Wait, I was shot, right?_

The blonde looked at his right, meeting a mirror.

His eyes widened seeing his own reflection.

Here he was, a 14 year old boy with brown gravity defying spiky hair and big brown eyes.

"_Che diavolo?!" _**[1]**

* * *

**[1]; **What the hell

A/N; Here I am, with another fic that I just came up /shot/ I don't know if this is good though, haha. Can you guys tell me that?

I'm VERY SORRY for grammar errors, typos, and other errors.

Keep/Delete? .w.

If you have questions, feel free to ask me. Oh, and please check my story; Be there.

Please review, and tell me if I should keep or delete this fic :3


	2. Chapter 2

**UNIVERSAL BONDS.**

* * *

"Sawada! Wake up!"

The brown haired teenager jolted out with shock from the shout of his teacher. Saliva came out from his mouth, eyes half opened, with a confused and panic expression. Tsunayoshi Sawada rubbed his brown eyes with a shade of sepia.

A ruler—a _metal _one made solid contact with the brunette's head, causing the boy to flinch in pain; "Ow!" Tsuna yelped.

The teacher's eyes glared down at him, growling. "That's what you get for falling asleep in my class!" He snapped. "Pay attention, or else." He added. "You already have the worstgrades in this grade, I won't tolerate any student under my guidance to drop out!"

Rubbing where the ruler hit his poor head, Tsuna nodded as he sighed. "I understand.."

"Answer this question, Sawada." The teacher raised his head in a mocking manner.

While Tsuna was looking at the blackboard, contemplating on his answer, he failed to realize that Gokudera Hayato—his self proclaimed right hand man was giving him signals about the answer to the question. Of course, Gokudera was trying to help his boss.

To tell you the truth, both Tsuna and Gokudera are in the mafia. Tsuna as the Vongola _Decimo, _for as one day he got a tutor who is apparently a baby yet a hitman as well. The baby—Reborn asked (read: forced) Tsuna to be the Vongola Tenth, because Tsuna's the Ninth's remaining candidate for Vongola Tenth. After that day, Tsuna's normal life was not normal indeed. As the boss, he has Sky flame—the rarest flames of them all.

Gokudera Hayato, now Tsuna's self proclaimed right hand man, was known as the Hurricane Bomb, because he carries many bombs. He went to Japan to test is Tsuna is capable of being the Vongola Tenth, in the end, Gokudera got his life saved by the brunette, causing Gokudera to approve and respect Tsuna. He has the Storm flame, making him the Storm Guardian, but he also has the Rain, Lighting, Sun, and Cloud flames due to System C. A. I.

"Um.. Six?" Tsuna guessed, later receiving a whack from the teacher again.

The teacher clicked his tongue, glancing at Yamamoto who was grinning. "Then, Yamamoto. You answer this."

Yamamoto broke off his grin. Yamamoto is also one of Tsuna's closest friends, he respects and cares about the brunette. When he felt his baseball abilities getting down, he trained and trained resulting his arm to break. Feeling that there was nothing left, Yamamoto had decided to jump from the roof to end his life. Tsuna, however, stopped him from doing so. Tsuna had saved him from ending his life, after that they became great friends. He has the Rain flame, making him a Rain Guardian.

The black haired boy laughed, "Uh, five?"

"... Correct." The teacher growled.

Tsuna looked at his friend, smiling. _Yamamoto does have a good guessing ability.. I'm envious. _Tsuna sighed.

"Well, Yamamoto is a born hitman after all." Said a squeaky familiar voice which Tsuna immediately paled and looked to the source.

"Reborn!" Tsuna whispered, in a state of shock.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted. This baby is Tsuna's tutor—the hitman. The sadistic, world's strongest hitman. He was once one of the Arcobaleno, but because of Tsuna, the curse was lifted. So he can grow like a normal person would.

"Where did you come from?!"

In response, Reborn merely smirked. "Don't underestimate me, of course I have my hiding places. Now, Tsuna. The bell is going to ring later, Ciao!"

The brunette looked at the space where his tutor was in, and sighed deeply. "Damn that Reborn.."

The bell rang.

* * *

"Tsuna, let's go home together!" Yamamoto put his hand on the brunette's shoulder. Grinning, he added. "It's been a while since we walked together to home!"

Tsuna glanced at Gokudera, "Sure!" He agreed. "Gokudera-kun, are you coming?"

"OF COURSE!" an immediate response from the bomber. "As the Tenth's right hand man.. I will accompany you everywhere!" Gokudera energetically yelled.

"So.. Let's go home!"

"Wait for a minute, Sawada!" An upperclassmen called with his loud voice. "I have something to tell you, to the EXTREME!" Ryohei Sasagawa, the bearer of the Sun Vongola Ring. Nothing special about his bond with Tsuna, only Ryohei respecting Tsuna and asking frequently for Tsuna to join the boxing team as he acknowledged his strength.

Gokudera glared at him, "What do you want, lawn head?!"

"What did you say, octopus head?!" Ryohei yelled back.

Yamamoto sweatdroped, calming them down. "Maa ma, both of you, calm down.. Senpai, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

".. Oh that! Yeah.."

"Don't tell me you forgot!" The silverette shouted.

"I did not! Sawada, here!" Ryohei pulled out a jacket, white and orange with '27' on the pocket. "Kyoko told me to give you this! She can't come to school today because she's sick!"

Tsuna accepted the jacket as he blushed. "T-thank you, Onii-San.. Tell Kyoko-chan my regards, and I hope she gets well soon."

"Sure!"

"Herbivores... Why are you causing such ruckus when school time is over?" A jet black haired teenage boy leaned on the door. His steel grey eyes glaring at them, hands reaching for his tonfa.

Hibari Kyoya is the Disclipinary Committe of the school, he loves his school more than anything. He considers everyone besides him, except for people who he respects/acknowledges as a herbivore. Hibari dislikes crowds, and doesn't like it when people damages the school. He has the Cloud flame, making him as a Cloud guardian of Tsuna's family.

Tsuna shrieked in fear, he never can get the fear of Hibari. "H-Hibari-San!"

"I'll bite you to death, herbivores."

As on cue, Reborn appeared. "Ciaossu, Hibari."

Hibari smirked. "Infant, fight with me."

Reborn smirked. "Another time, maybe. Dame-Tsuna, let's leave."

"Y-yes!"

There are times when Tsuna is glad when Reborn is his tutor.

* * *

The trio were chatting happily—Yamamoto with his side argument with Gokudera, Tsuna calming Gokudera down..

"Boss." Chrome greeted shyly in front of him. "Good evening." She bowed her head. "Storm-san, Rain-san too."

Chrome Dokuro is the Mist guardian of the family. Her organs were made from illusions because she had an accident, and her parents neglected her by saying she's worthless. Mukuro had saved her, and introduced her to the mafia. Speaking of Mukuro..

"Kufufu, why isn't this a pleasant surprise? Meeting the Vongola when we're shopping.. Quite inconvenient indeed." Mukuro chuckled, twitching his eyes.

Mukuro is the Mist guardian of the family as well. He was experimented by the Estraneo Family, causing him to have the Six Paths of Hell on his eye. Because of that, he hated the mafia ever since. Chikusa and Ken were the same as him—both of them are Mukuro's loyal lackeys.

"Why you pineapple bastard!" Gokudera retorted.

"It would be wise if you do not insult me, Gokudera Hayato.." Mukuro threatened.

Yamamoto laughed, "Shopping, huh? That's nice!" He grinned. "Oh! It's this late already, I have to go now, bye Tsuna!"

Tsuna blinked, and nodded. "Y-yeah.. See you tomorrow, Yamamoto."

"Then, we'll take our leave here. Come, my dear Chrome."

Chrome nodded. "Bye.. Boss."

Tsuna smiled warmly. "Make sure you eat properly. Bye Chrome, you too, Mukuro."

* * *

As Tsuna finally arrived at his home, Gokudera said his goodbyes and went to his own home. "I'm home." He said while putting his shoes at the shelves.

"Tsu-kun, welcome home! Dinner is ready!" His mother, Nana Sawada cheerfully informed.

Tsuna went to his room, saying that he'll eat dinner later. He collapsed to his bed sooner or later, groaning. Stretching his arms, he sighed. "For some reason.. I really have a bad feeling." He mumbled.

"Oh well." His eyes closed, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"—otto!"

"—iotto! "

"GIOTTO!"

Tsuna fluttered his eyes to open, waking up from the shouts of the people beside him. _Tired.. what happened? _He thought. _Oh yeah.. I was at my bed and slept.. AH! What about mom?! School?! What time is it now?! _Panicking, he sat up, flinching. _What.._

"Thank goodness you're awake.." A man with red—almost pink hair said with relief. "Damn it, you made me worried sick!"

_I-Italian? _Tsuna twitched.

"Don't move too much, you're still injured, Giotto." Then, a man with black hair, dressed in Japanese clothing said.

Tsuna hold his stomach, flinching. _Ow..! I don't remember being shoot.._

"Herbivore, you're quiet." A man with platinum blonde hair said, blinking as he leaned on the wall.

Wait.. Tsuna knew who are these people!

_Don't tell me... _The brunette paled, seeing his reflection. _W-why do I look like Giotto-san? Sure that I do have some resemblances to him but.. I DON'T HAVE BLONDE HAIR AND SKY BLUE EYES! _Then he glanced to the people in front of him, looking at him with concerned eyes.

THEY ARE VONGOLA PRIMO'S GUARDIANS!

..

..

..

Tsuna screamed.

"HIIIEEE!"

Seconds later, he passed out.

* * *

**Replies to Anon reviews;**

**Guest : **Thank you! I'm continuing it, as you see with this chapter :D

**Guest 2 : **Hoho~ You'll have to wait for the next chapter x3 Thank you for the review!

**:X:X**

**Special thanks to:** Ayumi Chizuka, CrimsonSkyTamer,DNAkuma512**, **Gab 18. 17, Hoshi Yuhi, NicolaYoung, Raevi, ResyaAfhirsa00018, Skyla15699, Soul of the World, XxPurexSoulxX, animestar411, coldgazeproduction, dreamhert6789, iAsajsd, shinayukihibari1990, Arithra, Beechan88, Bloodstained Fantasy, Lily Lauren, Lotori, Marionette-Rui, Maruki Shitoichi, Natsume1111, PChesire, Snowflake97,Steam Raven, asuka5271, fantasy. x . nothingness, khr1410, Ayaki-Chan, Angelic Fluffle!

**:X:X**

**A/N; **Yo, guys! It's Titania-Falls back in action! I finally decided to continue this fict, seeing that you begged me to continue /shot/ jk jk. So here, it's Tsuna's part of the proloque! Hehe :3 I hope this chapter is good!

I'm well aware of the verbs, tenses, grammar, etc. Therefore, I'm very sorry for the mistakes. I'm planning to get a beta reader orz, but I don't know..

Now, it's rare that I'm replying to your reviews right? I know, I usually don't do that orz But I'm doing that right now!

Who's excited for the next chapter? :D I know I am /shot/ jkjk. Okay, advertising time /shot/ check my story Be there and please review *puppyeyes*


	3. Chapter 3

**UNIVERSAL BONDS.**

* * *

"What the hell?" The blond immediately reacted after looking at the mirror. Brown hair, brown eyes. He couldn't believe this. What just happened? Surely, he didn't hit his head or something. He clearly remembered that he was on a battle field with the Calesse Family, and then got shot.. and he had blonde hair and blue sky eyes.

_This is.. a dream! Yes, a dream! _Giotto thought, calming himself down.

"—Tsuna? Oi, Tsuna?"

_I'll just wake up soon.. then.._

"Tenth?"

_... _Giotto froze. Tenth. ".. I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The silver haired teenager raised his eyebrow at him, "What do you mean, Tenth?"

Tenth.

Tenth.

Giotto didn't understand it.

When he was thinking, ignoring the calls from the two teenagers, he suddenly received a blow on his head. His head stung out of pain. Blue eyes looked at the culprit, preparing for a blow if he need to. But what shocked him the most was the figure of the culprit.

A baby.

Another 'what the hell' situation.

"Dame-Tsuna." The baby said. Giotto twitched, and looked confusedly at the baby wearing fedora.

Wait. Is that a gun on his hand?!

Moreover.. when that baby hit him, he felt pain.

Meaning, this is not a dream.

"—Are you even listening to me?" Giotto snapped back to reality, barely dodging the kick from the baby. He didn't know who is this baby, or who are those two teenagers, but what all matter now is for him to play along, than causing a ruckus.

Giotto played along, "S-sorry, I didn't.." He squeaked. Maybe this is good enough? "Care to repeat it again?" He just hope that this doesn't rise the baby's anger.

The baby scoffed. "Helpless, it can't be helped." He sighed, tapping his hat. "Because you've had enough holiday for now.. " The smirk from the baby caused Giotto to twitch, and had his suspicion. "I'm afraid your skills gotten numb. So we're going to train at Italy, Vongola HQ."

His blue eyes widened. "Vongola... HQ?"

"That's a great idea, Reborn-san!" The silver haired teenager said. "I agree with it!"

"Ahaha! I'll just go along with it, it seems fun!" The other teenager said.

Giotto was beyond confused right now, his Hyper Intuition says that it's not good.

Meanwhile, the baby-Reborn nodded. "Good, Yamamoto and Gokudera agreed to it. So, pack up your things. We're going to depart tomorrow."

"What do .. you mean by that?" Giotto asked.

"Why, Tenth! Of course, Reborn-san is concerned if your skills had gotten numb! This is a chance for us to train to be stronger as well, to be your guardians. "

_Guardians?! _Giotto voiced his thought.

His emerald eyes blinked. "Tenth, are you still against by you being the tenth boss of the Vongola?"

.. _WHAT-_

"Stop slacking around, Dame-Tsuna." Giotto got kicked by the head once again.

* * *

**27~**

Tsuna can't comprehend how he feel currently. He was confused, shocked, panicked, stressed, tense. All the feelings came out together, and he had passed out.

When he finally woke up again, those feelings came again.

"Giotto, are you really okay? You passed out.." The priest—whom Tsuna recognized as Knuckle said concernedly.

"Nufufu, Giotto, are you that weak already?" Daemon Spade—one of Tsuna's feared person (because of past experiences with the Shimon Family.)

"Oi, Giotto! Respond to us!" G shouted, but Tsuna could hear the concern in his voice.

Asari patted Tsuna's – or Giotto's ? – back lightly. "Giotto. We were worried, so can you respond to us? How do you feel?"

"Giotto.." Lampo cried. "Don't make me worry more, please."

"Herbivore." Alaude snapped. His ice blue eyes narrowed at the blonde, clearly irritated. "Speak something."

He knows what are they saying, even though it's Italian.

Well, Reborn taught him the language.. with the help of Gokudera.

Tsuna shivered, remembering the countless tortures Reborn gave him.

But Tsuna still cannot believe this. Why is he in Primo's body?

It seems that the guardians didn't know either, should he tell the truth?

What was he thinking? Telling them the truth, thinking it would go well? Like; _"Oh, hello there! I'm not Giotto, but the Vongola Decimo from the future—about 400 years later! My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada!" _And everyone would accept that fact, then help him go back to the future?

...

Hell no.

Either they would prison him, or torture him and interrogate him. For the torture part, he'd guessed it would be Alaude or Daemon who would do that.

NO!

He had enough of Hibari's countless sparring and Mukuro's harassment.

The only option left to him (which he thinks as the safe method) is to play along, act like Giotto. He would figure out how to go back to the future. It passed 5 minutes already, and besides. He did not recall being hit by the bazooka. Shoichi, Giannini, and Spanner didn't built a bazooka to make him to go the past 400 years ago too.

He need to calm down, and think about it. The past didn't have that kind of weapon yet.

"Giotto!" G's voice snapped him from his thinking. "Can you speak?"

Tsuna blinked his eyes—Giotto's eyes. "... Of course I can." Smiling, he apologized. "I'm sorry for worrying all of you." That should do.

G sighed in relief. "God damn it, you made us worried!" He hit Tsuna's (Giotto's) head lightly. "But you still have to rest here. Don't you dare move an inch."

Asari chuckled, smiling. "It's good that you finally speak."

"Nufufu, after us calling you many times, and you only responded when G asked 'can you speak?' and the first word was 'of course I can'. " Daemon snickered. "Primo, you're one in a kind."

"Giotto, stop making us worried like that! Now, rest. May God be with you! Amen." He made a cross sign. As a priest, Knuckle believes in God.

Lampo slumped his shoulders. "Sleepy.." Tsuna sweat dropped as Knuckle carried him to his bed.

"Hn." Because of his dislike of crowds, and because his boss is awake, Alaude left the room and continued working alone in his office. Daemon also left.

"Giotto, tell us if you need something." G and Asari said on the same time. "We'll be in the next room."

Tsuna nodded, saying his thanks.

_If I'm in Primo's body.. then would he be in my body?_

He grimaced. "I need to go back soon..!" _He would know the future!_

Uh-huh, the question is; How, Tsuna?

* * *

**~G**

He just wanted to die.

This situation is confusing him. Why does the Gokudera boy keeps calling him Tenth? And that Reborn baby said he's a hitman, an Arcobaleno, and his tutor to become a great mafia boss. He's already a mafia boss, but wait, he's not in his body.

Who's body?

They keep saying that he's the next Vongola Decimo.

Which means the Tenth Vongola Boss.

And they keep calling him as 'Tsuna'

So let's just say that this 'Tsuna' is the next upcoming boss.

Giotto twitched. _Does that mean I'm in the future? _He shook his head. _No, no, that's not possible._

"Tenth?" Gokudera addressed him again.

"Yes? Gokudera-kun." It's great that he didn't raise any suspicion.. but, what if he does something wrong?

Gokudera frowned. "Are you really okay, Tenth?"

Giotto nodded. "Yes, I'm completely alright. Don't worry about me."

Thank God for Asari for teaching him Japanese.

"Yamamoto-kun." Giotto called. "What are you bringing?"

The black haired teenager grinned childlishly, "What are you talking, Tsuna?" He said. "Of course, it's my sword!" Yamamoto replied. Giotto sweat dropped, a bat is a sword?

"I see.."

Yamamoto hardened his gaze at Giotto, narrowing his eyes. "By the way, Tsuna. What do you mean by.. 'Yamamoto-_kun'_?" Empathizing the word, -kun, Yamamoto continued, but with a completely different tone that before. "You usually don't call me that, just Yamamoto!"

Giotto froze. He already made a mistake!

"Er.." He contemplated. One mistake, and he'll die! He didn't know how this 'Tsuna' act, and how he fight. "Sorry."

"..." Yamamoto was silent at first, but finally decided to shrug it off to Giotto's relief. "Maybe you're just tired!"

Giotto nodded. "Maybe it is." As Yamamoto laughed lightly, Giotto chuckled.

However, Reborn who watched the scene, furrowed his eyebrows. "Suspicious.." He mumbled.

* * *

The next day, the day when they would depart for Italy.

They rode a taxi to go to the airport.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. "He called. "The plane is departing soon."

_Ah yes, if I recall.. they said they'll go to Italy for training. _

"We should hurry." Giotto said calmly.

That just raised the hitman's suspicion more.

After sitting on the plane, they sat there calmly. Talking with each other, Gokudera asked Reborn. "Reborn-san, are the others coming too?"

"Yes. Look, they are already in this plane." Reborn smirked. "This is the Vongola's private jet after all."

_Jet? Plane? _Giotto asked mentally.

"EXTREME!" A shout from behind shocked them all, except for Reborn who smirked devilishly.

"Hn." A bored voice said.

"Kufufu~" A weird laughter, which Giotto immediately thought of his mist guardian, Daemon.

".. Italy." A feminine voice said—with a shy quite tone.

"Lambo-san is.. sick."

"Look, they're here." Reborn said.

Giotto looked behind, widening his eyes.

A youth with short silver—almost grey hair and grey eyes, the one who shouted just now, had a bandage on his nose. _Knuckle?!_

Then, a boy with short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a short of, "M," shape. He has sharp, grey eyes. _Alaude?_

A teenager boy with blue hair in a so-called pineapple style. His left eye is blue and his right eye is red, with the kanji 6. _Daemon?_

The girl, as Giotto saw.. the only girl in the group, has a sweet and cute like face. Her hairstyle is like the Daemon-like boy, pineapple. Her right eye is patched with a black patch with skull, as her left eye shows the color of her eye—violet.

.. A child. A child with a black afro hair and green eyes, dressed in a cow suit. For some reason, Giotto sweat dropped and thought of Lampo, his lightning guardian.

Wait..

Gokudera, resembles G.

Yamamoto resembles Asari.

.. Come to think of it, he saw it on the mirror, this 'Tsuna' person also resembles him.

He groaned in frustration, more confused than ever. Maybe the possibility of him being in the future might be true.

* * *

**Replies to Anon Reviews; **

**Great; **Yes, poor Tsuna. I plan to torture the characters more, but maybe next time. Thank you for the review! Here's the chapter.

**Guest 1;** You don't need to feel so honored XD I'm the one who should feel honored. Thank you!

**Guest 2;** Thanks! I'll give you more.. if you review -smirks-

* * *

**A/N; **Riiigghhtt, here's the next chapter, like I promised! I have a feeling that this chapter isn't as good as before D: Forgive me orz

Thank you for all of your support! I really appreciate it. I won't forget it! Oh, and I'm sorry for errors :) If you spot them, tell me! I'll change it right away. I'm sorry if I didn't reply your review, sometimes I forgot.

Please do review! C; Oh, and this story does not have any shounen-ai. But please, even if it doesn't have it.. continue reading it? -puppy eyes-

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**UNIVERSAL BONDS.**

* * *

**~27**

Tsuna calmed himself down, he can do this. He can face the whole family at dinner—it's fine. Totally... fine.

As he opened the door, a line of butlers and maids were to appear before him, bowing. "Primo." They said in unison. "Dinner is served."

Tsuna had a cold sweat forming. "T-thank you."

To Tsuna's nervousness, the butlers surrounded him with questions.

"Primo! Finally you are awake."

"Primo! Are you okay to move now?"

"We're so glad you're okay!" They chorused.

Seeing the happy tears in their eyes, Tsuna thought that the first generation's family must be a kind, welcomed family. He already knew that about the guardians, but to think that even the butlers and maids cares this much?

His expression softened. "I'm sorry for making all of you worry." That was no act. It was from the bottom of his heart. Glancing at them, he saw a child wearing a maid outfit. The child was in tears, of happiness.

"Miya-chan is glad.." The child cried. "That Primo-san is okay.. the savior of my life is okay.."

Tsuna guessed, that in some time—Giotto must have saved this child.

He crouched down, patting her head as he smiled to her. "Thank you for the concern." He chuckled. "I'm fine, see? Good as new."

Giggles of the child rang like innocent angels. "Te-he!"

_To think that Giotto-san is cared this much, and cared for them this much. _Tsuna thought._ What warm hearted family._

"Oi, Giotto!" G called over the huge—oval dining table. "Sit here already! You're making us waiting for you!"

"Alright, alright!" Tsuna sat beside G.

The maids served the food. "Primo-sama, this is your favorite dessert. We made them because you had woken up. Please do enjoy it."

Tsuna blinked, looking at the dessert. ".. Thank you.. " He took his fork and knife, as he began slicing it. While Tsuna quietly and calmly ate the dessert, G raised his eyebrows suspiciously while he ate.

His eyes looked at his friend's expression.

Calm.

Giotto.. loves sweets, right?

"_**I want sweets!" Giotto puffed his cheeks childishly. "G~ Please! "**_

"_**NO." G snapped. "You already ate tons of them today!"**_

"_**Come on! I'm your best friend,right?"**_

"_**..." G twitched. "Alright."**_

"_**Yay!" He immediately took his own candy over G's hand and munched them with a happy expression.**_

_**G could only smile at the scenery.**_

But seeing Giotto **calmly** eating sweets, not with a slight tinge of happiness shown in his eyes was...

Weird.

It's not only G, the others also noticed as well.

_Giotto eating his sweets calmly.. _thought Asari while his eyes were a slight a bit wide of the shock.

_He's extremely not overreacting? _Knuckle blinked, actually crushing a potato which he hold

Alaude who sat the farrest, also saw Giotto—Tsuna eating his sweets calmly. _Herbivore?_

_But Giotto loves sweets the most! _Lampo screeched mentally.

Daemon only smirked. _Nufufu~ Isn't this interesting?_

Tsuna stiffened, feeling that the stares were all on him. _What did I do wrong?_

After they finished their dinner, G suddenly stood up from his seat and ushered the guardians to not leave the room just yet. He coughed to gain their attention, Tsuna looked up, wondering what would happen.

"Guys, since Giotto had woken up after days—and since we won the battle against the Calesse family, we have decided to make a party." G announced. "Many families that we allied will come. The party will be the day after tomorrow, held in here. That is all." All of the guardians nodded.

Except for the boss himself.

"Wait—what? I never heard of this!" Tsuna said.

"Of course you never heard of it, herbivore. You've just woken up." Alaude stated.

"It's not needed-"

"No, It's needed. We are really glad that you woke up, Primo-sama." One of the maids chirped.

"But—"

"Quit your damn buts, Giotto. It will be held and nothing you say will change it." G twitched. As he glanced over at his friend, examining his expression once more.

Tsuna stiffened. "..Okay."

He wanted to just die.

* * *

**~G**

He's in big trouble.

He doesn't know any of them and Tsuna's personality.

It would be tough to pretend to be Tsuna when you don't even know his personality.

Oh God, why?

Giotto wanted to die there.

More importantly..

What is this jet?

It's so fast...

And it flew...

But that's not the issue..

His stomach fluttered, as his face grew pale.

"Oi, Tsuna. You okay?" Yamamoto asked in concern. "You look kinda pale.."

Giotto looked straight at Yamamoto, reassuring he's fine. "I'm fine—I'm not used to this 'jet'.."

His laughter began, as he put his arm to Giotto-Tsuna's shoulder. "Oh, is that so? Then it's fine then!" Yamamoto talked to the others then. "Hibari, it's rare you wanted to come!"

Said prefect grumbled in response, as he sat somewhere far away from them. "The infant told me so."

The baseball player laughed. "Ahaha! How about you, Mukuro?"

"To posses the Vongola of course~ As for Chrome, since she is loyal to me, and dear, I do not want to leave her alone in Japan with those barbarians." Mukuro chuckled.

Giotto had goosebumps. _Posses the Vongola? What did he mean by that, seriously.._

"Bossu?" Chrome timidly went over him. Giotto blinked. "Are you okay?"

Giotto chuckled. "Yes I'm fine. No need to worry."

Her one violet eyes narrowed. "Bossu..."

"Chrome." Mukuro called. "Let's sit over there." He quickly pulled Chrome away from Giotto as the mist user glanced at the boss from the corner of his eye. A smirk appeared. "Kufufu~"

"I EXTREMELY DON'T STAND JUST SITTING AROUND!" shouted Ryohei with his usual loud voice.

Giotto flinched at the volume.

"SAWADA! LET'S JUST WALK TO ITALY!"

"YOU TURF TOP! DON'T GO SUGGEST SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE AT ALL TO TENTH!" Gokudera stood up, bellowing the sun user. "Just go walk alone!"

"SHUT UP OCTOPUS HEAD!" He shouted back. "It's for extreme training!"

Giotto sweat dropped as he watched the fight happened, he had a feeling he should stop it so he did. "Sasagawa—please sit down." He calmed Ryohei down. "Gokudera-kun, sit down too."

Their eyes furrowed, especially Ryohei's. Reborn woke up from his nap, to see them. "..Tenth?"

"Are you really okay, Sawada?" Ryohei frowned. "You called me by my name just now.. Call me onii-san!"

Oh crap.

"S-sorry. I'm a bit sick so I kind of forgot..." Giotto reasoned.

Ryohei—being the stupid and dense person he is, agreed quickly. "OKAY!"

However, the other guardians kept their eyes on their boss—except for Lambo who was asleep.

Reborn didn't though.

He went over to Giotto, punching him on the head while the target flinched in return. "What's with that—"

"You are not Dame-Tsuna."

Brown eyes of Tsuna's widened.

* * *

**Replies to Anon reviewers;**

**Great; **Yes, they are suffering LOL About that, I'll make an OMAKE but it will not change the actual plot :3 I hope you don't mind. It would be hilarious, yes, but it will be the same o^o it would be funnier when they body switched to their different pas selves! ,,, Wait that sounds interesting /shot/ I'm going to write the omake soon :3

**Yuki; **Eep, why are you grinning. I'm scared /shot/ Thanks! XD

**Guest; **Fufu~ Let's just see!

**xXNazaraXx;** Thanks!

* * *

**A/N; So I updated! Because Resya told me to /shot/ Today is my birthday lol.**

**I'm going to make an omake as the new chapter okay? Hope you don't mind :D Thank you all for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**UNIVERSAL BONDS.**

* * *

"You're not Tsuna."

Giotto felt all of his muscles unable to move, he was too shocked upon hearing the hitman saying that. Why did it have to be revealed so fast? Was Tsuna that different from him? It's true that he doesn't know a thing about that Tsuna but.. at least not this fast.

"W-what are you talking about, Reborn?" He stuttered. A cold sweat forming. "Of course I'm... Tsuna." Preparing himself for maybe.. maybe running away, he formed his palms into a fist. But what was he thinking? Running away when he's in this transportation named plane, which is meters away from the land.

.. Hyper Dying will Mode!

He can use that!

"If you're thinking to escape, don't think you can do that." A gun was raised straight to his forehead.

Giotto bit his lips.

"What—Reborn-san! What nonsense are you spouting?" Gokudera bellowed. Standing up for his beloved 'boss'. Although his heart was saying something else—

Yes, he didn't really trust his words.

He didn't really trust his boss right now.

"Of course it's the tenth—" What is he saying? "E-explain, Reborn-san..!"

"Kufufu~" Mukuro chuckled amused. His hetero eyes glanced at them from his seat. "... Former Arcobaleno Reborn's instinct is almost like a wild animal. And he is the number one hitman, as well as a former Arcobaleno."

Chrome continued, ".. Maybe what is Baby-san saying is true." Her grip on the trident tightened. Her lips forming a frown.

She also didn't want to believe her thoughts.

Gokudera clicked his tongue, "Oi, turf top! Baseball freak! Say something about this!"

Yamamoto and Ryohei glanced at each other. "Aha! Guys guys, calm down! If it's about the mistakes Tsuna made, maybe he's just tired and kind of forgot about it?" His heart tightened. "Come on! It's the Tsuna we know and love!"

"EXTREMELY TRUE! Sawada is Sawada." Ryohei shouted, without any doubt in his black grey eyes. "Hibari! Do you have any thoughts in this?"

Said prefect glared at him. "Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Be quiet herbivore, I can't sleep. "

"What did you say?!" Ryohei stood up, angry.

Yamamoto ushered him to sit up. "Maa ma, senpai, calm down!" His hazel eyes looked at Reborn. "Let's just talk about this some other time, okay kid? Everyone's tired already." Then at Giotto. "Right, Tsuna?"

Giotto nodded. "Y-yeah..."

Reborn tch-ed and lowered his gun.

Thanks guys." He looked at the other way. "I'm going to sleep now, alright? Good night.."

".. Good night."

But that didn't cease their suspicion.

* * *

His sleep wasn't comfortable. His thoughts keep on wandering about what happened earlier.

"_You're not Tsuna."_

"_Former __Arcobaleno Reborn's instinct is almost like a wild animal. And he is the number one hitman, as well as a former Arcobaleno."_

"_Maybe what Baby-san saying is true.."_

"_Of course it's the Tenth!"_

"_Maybe Tsuna's just tired and forgot about it?"_

"_Sawada is Sawada!"_

He didn't dare to remember the look on their faces when they said that. They were absolutely in pain while saying that, they didn't want to believe that.

His Intuition was never wrong.

All he knows about this Tsuna is that... he cares deeply for his family.

As so as his family.

It would be his fault if he screws up the whole relationship between them. It would be broken.

Yes.

It would be his fault.

He bit his tongue accidentally until it bled.

What more choice does he have except to pretend? If he just told them the truth, what things that an occur next?

Sighing, he already decided his decision in what action he must take next.

He'll investigate Tsuna, pretend to be him, and don't make them upset.

Of course, searching for a way to get back to his original timeline as well.

* * *

_"The plane has arrived in Italy, please depart this plane and take your things."_

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Giotto walked out from the plane while yawning. Suddenly, a light force from behind made him stumbled for a bit. It appears Yamamoto had smacked him lightly on the back as a morning greeting.

"Morning Tsuna!" He greeted in his usual cheery voice. "Didn't have a nice sleep?" He looked at his friend's face.

Giotto blinked, then laughed. "Yeah. I'm not that used sleeping in a plane.."

Yamamoto laughed. "So am I!"

"Oi! What are you doing getting along with the Tenth this casually!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ahaha! Good morning, Gokudera!"

"Don't 'good morning' me! The tenth is a precious person, and can't be touch by the likes of you! Get away from him!"

"Aw come on, Gokudera! We're all friends so it's alright, ne?"

"You bastard-!"

Giotto continued to see the two of them bicker like cats and dogs, while thinking what would their reactions be when they found out. It seems they—along with that loud person—Sasagawa-senpai – trusts Tsuna the most.

And maybe they can't bear the pain if they know, the Tsuna they know is currently nowhere.

Giotto frowned, his eyes hollow.

_It would be my fault if they.. lost their trust at Tsuna._

He clenched his fists.

_Speaking of which, if I came from the past and is in the future right now in the body of Vongola Decimo, wouldn't that mean that the missing soul of Vongola Decimo is in my body in the past right now?_

_..._

_What about... my guardians?_

_Are they.. doing fine?_

_... Are they suspicious of Tsuna?_

"—Listen. After this, you will go to your appointed rooms." Reborn announced. They were in the car already. "I'll announce your room mates;

Mukuro with Chrome.

Gokudera with Lambo.

Yamamoto with Ryohei.

And...

Hibari with _Tsuna._"

Mukuro was satisfied enough to be with Chrome as well as Chrome herself.

Yamamoto and Ryohei high fived with each other, grinning as Ryohei shouted 'Extreme'

As for Gokudera—"Wait a second, Reborn-san! I don't agree with this room schedule! Why am I'm—" He pointed to Lambo, who was sleeping and talking in his sleep (Lambo-san wants candy...). "- in the same room with him?!"

"And for that carnivore bastard—" Gokudera glared at Hibari who glared back annoyed. "- to be with the Tenth?!"

"Infant. I wish to be alone." Hibari ordered.

"This order cannot be changed. That's all." Reborn finished, ignoring the grunts from Gokudera and the annoyed scoffs of Hibari.

Giotto looked at Hibari. His thought immediately racing to Alaude. "Uh... seems like we'll be room mates, Hibari-san." He said nervously.

This kid resembles Alaude too much it scares him.

Hibari glared at him, "Be quiet."

Oh great.

A room mate like Alaude.

As if the situation couldn't get worser than this.

* * *

"Herbivore. Don't you dare disturb me at sleep, and everything else. Am I understood?"

"... Yes." Giotto mumbled.

Hibari nodded. "The infant said that we'll crowd—" he spat with disgust. "- again soon. 3 hours, more or less."

"Okay. Thanks for telling, Hibari-san."

"Hn."

As Hibari left the room, Giotto looked at the odd machine in front of him. "Computer? What's that?"

He tried pushing the buttons. It suddenly turned on. Blinking, he looked at the thing called internet.

Clicking on that icon, Giotto found a search bar. Typing 'Vongola' he found many results in mere seconds. It seems that this internet thingy allows you to search information.

He clicked the Vongola official website. Looking at the profile of Vongola Decimo, he needs to hack it to access.

... It's just trying, okay?

Surprisingly enough, while he typed randomly..

_Accessed. Profile of Vongola Decimo._

.. He did it.

He ACTUALLY did it.

What in the heavens?

Maybe luck is on his side for now... Nevermind that, he read the profile. Finally, he can act.. pretend, know this Tsuna person.

Name; Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Age; 16.

Blood Type: A

Height; 163 cm.

Weight: 50 kg

Flame Type; Sky, and Oath.

Box Animal; Natsu.

Status; Alive.

Affiliation : Vongola Decimo.

Family: Iemitsu Sawada( Father, head of CEDEF), Nana Sawada (Mother, citizen in Namimori city.)

Personality: He has a wimpy attitude, bad luck, doesn't have much friends and not pretty athetic and smart.. Despite being a wimpy kid, he has high potential. Because of his lack confidence, he continues being a wimp. However, when he became Vongola Decimo, slowly, he began to care for his friends and slowly be more courageous, and latter became the leaderh his friends worships.

He cares deeply for his friends, even putting himself in grave danger if they are in trouble. He is very kind and noble at some times, but he is still wimpy when his home tutor, Reborn ordered him to do various things.

...

Giotto turned off the computer.

"... Tsunayoshi-kun." He mumbled.

_You are very similiar to me in some ways._

* * *

**OMAKE THAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING /?**

Gokudera woke up. He had been researching about UMA as always, he spotted an UFO! Isn't that cool?!

UMA definitely exists!

"God... I'm sleepy." He rubbed his eyes. Looking at the mirror, he gawked in surprise.

"ASARI UGETSU?!"

He rubbed his eyes, not believing. "THIS IS A DREAM."

He looked at his reflection again, and it was still the first generation's rain guardian's body.

"THIS IS A CURSE!" He shouted. Then Gokudera gasped. "This must be a UMA's doing!"

"I have to research about it!" He stood up. And opened his drawers to find an instrument—flute.

"I'm such a stupid person... And this isn't the time! How about the others? Tenth!"

Gokudera grabbed Asari's clothes, looking it with a 'wtf' expression. "Fuck this."

* * *

He blinked when the door beside him opened with a loud bang, Yamamoto looked at the cause. Widening his eyes even more, he laughed. "ahah! What, I'm seeing a ghost? Why am I'm seeing Asari-san?"

'Asari' grumbled at him.

Yamamoto blinked.

"That attitude.. Yamamoto! "

"Are..? Gokudera?"

"Yes it's fucking me, baseball freak!"

He laughed. "Why are you in Asari-san's body? He's dead already, right? Am I'm dreaming or what?"

"I WISH I knew. I could say the same to you damn it, you're in the first generation cloud guardian's body."

"... Am I?"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T NOTICE." Gokudera shouted disbelievingly.

"Ahaha! I didn't look myself in the mirror, I just dressed up myself without looking at my attire first!" Yamamoto grinned.

"... Stop grinning."

"Eh?"

".. Just stop."

Yamamoto pondered. "Er, does that mean we're 400 years in the past? Stuck in the first generation's body?"

"You can think for once." Gokudera agreed. "Yes. It seems so. We have to think a way to get back in our original selves."

"Does that mean that the first generation's souls are in our body?"

"You. Herbivores. Stop making a ruckus around here. I can't sleep." A figure of Daemon Spade stepped out from the room.

"GOOD MORNING!" With a loud voice and energetic voice, Lampo came in.

"Kufufu~ I must say, good morning to you all. My my, already making a ruckus in the morning. What's the matter here?" G stepped out.

"Lambo-san wants candy now, you slaves!" Knuckle whined.

...

Silence.

"... What is the meaning of this?" Daemon glared.

"WHAT IS EXTREMELY GOING ON?!" Lampo exclaimed.

"... Why am I'm in the first Storm guardian's body?" G twitched.

"Are rere ? It looks different than usual! What's going on?" Knuckle asked.

...

After explaining to them what seems to happened, they nodded and understood what they must do next. Come back to their original selves as fast as possible. And don't let the first generations in their body find out anything, which means they must hurry, fast.

"So we can say that I'm in Asari's body, Yamamoto in Alaude's, Cow child in Knuckle's, Turf top in Lampo's, Hibari in Daemon's, and Mukuro in G's bodyd." Gokudera concluded.

All of them nodded.

"Hey.. speaking of which, where's Tsuna?" Lambo said.

"TENTH!" Gokudera reacted immediately. "All of you, search for the Tenth RIGHT NOW!"

After opening various doors and rooms, they found none.

Tsuna—maybe in Giotto's body was nowhere in the mansion.

"TEEENTTTHHH" Gokudera wailed like a little puppy.

"Ano.. Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera looked behind to see Giotto.

"Is it you? Gokudera-kun."

It's the tenth.

It's the tenth!

"Yes I am your right hand man. I'm very sorry for not being able to be at your side, tenth! Please forgive me!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Umm... I get it. We should think of a way to get back, ne? I kind of understand the situation, seeing that.. you guys are acting like usual in different bodies."

"Yes! I agree with you, Tenth!"

"Oi you all! Did you hear that?! We'll think of a way to get back right now-"

A table came flying to Gokudera.

"Gyahaha! Baka-dera got head shot by the almighty Lambo-san!" Lambo said like a little child.

"Why you—Come here you stupid cow!"

"Herbivore, fight with me." Hibari glared at Mukuro.

Mukuro responded with a smirk. "Kufufu~ I shall win again, Hibari Kyoya."

"Ahaha! They're having so much fun!" Yamamoto chirped.

Ryohei shouted. "Extreme men fights!"

Tsuna paled. "Everyone! How can we get back if things are like this?! Don't ignore me!"

* * *

The pineapple violet haired girl rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What was that dream.. A dream about Boss and the guardians?" She groggled.

Her eyes fluttered.

She yawned, and closed her eyes into a slumber again.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THE OMAKE DOES NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORYLINE. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**:X**

**Replies to Anon reviewers;**

**CrimsonSkyTamer; **Yo! Sorry that I didn't reply to you by your account D: Don't worry! I remember my lovely reviewers names! Some of it XD And yeah, they're in BIIIGGG trouble~ And I just added more bomb for Giotto here lol XP

**Guest 1; **Lol, why cuss? XD Was it that shocking? Hehe! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE WISH!

**Guest 2; **Aww, thanks for the wish :D You're very welcome! It's at least I can do for you guys! Yeah, they started to notice, tehe!

**Yuki; **I'm sorry that this isn't that much intense! D:

:X

**A/N; **Alright. Here's a Giotto only chapter for you guys. PRETTY SHOCKING HUH?! YOU GUYS THOUGHT THAT I"M ONLY WRITING THE OMAKE?! Well, I intended to do that but reading your lovely reviews made me go;

Aww, I should update my next chapter too.

And yeah, that's what happened /shot/ I wrote Giotto only here because I feel like his part in my fanfics are always short! So this is for reciprocation *w* AND OHMYGOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WISHES! I CRIED LITERALLY READING ALL OF THEM. IT WAS THE BEST BIRTHDAY. MY MORNING OF DEPRESSION WAS ERASED BECAUSE OF IT! And the follows and favorites too... I just love 'em!

Thanks for all the supports bros :D Now if you're wondering why did I update quite fast, it's because I had a mental breakdown yesterday, and realized something very important. That is why, I will be more brave, and I will make you happy with this :) It's the least I can do.

LOL Yeah, I can have a mental breakdown. It happens to me everyday, but I'm not having it anymore after realizing that :) If they hate me, be it, I still have my other friends who cares more than those scums. Even though we're be parting soon though! Must search for online friends then, haha. Yeah my life is sometimes miserable. (doesn't have a life.)

P.S; Check my dA account? It's KuroTitan :) I'll post drawings of this fict~ XD And I would love to chat with you guys! And lol if you want my FB /shot/ I KNOW I just don't have a life XDD

Okay I'm ranting a lot now. Bye! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Feedbacks are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**UNIVERSAL BONDS.**

* * *

Laughing wryly as he laid on his ancestor's queen-sized bed, he released his breath—which he had been holding for the past few seconds. He untied his black striped tie and suit, unbuttoning a few buttons on the collar. Primo's coat was on the messy bed sheet beside him.

Feeling a slight move from the pocket on his pants, Tsuna grabbed the object before blinking at it. It was a gold pocket watch, definitely, from the outside; you can know that it was expensive already. Speaking of which, sometimes on the pictures of Vongola Primo and his Guardians, he could see this watch. Matching watches as a prove of their friendship?

Opening it with a slight sound of 'click' from it, a small Sky Flame blazed on the center of the watch. Ignoring that, (he predicted it was the same thing about prove that it's Vongola's. The same when the Ninth had gave him a letter about that whole Varia battle for the Vongola Rings.) he looked up and saw some Italian words crafted on it.

"Givro… eterna amicizia." Gokudera—Tsuna's right hand man in the present time, had taught him Italian language. Of course, Reborn was the one who told Gokudera to, and Tsuna had to learn it, he _is_ the future Tenth Boss of a mafia family. "Eternal friendship."

His lips curled into a smile. Remembering about his own guardians, he sat up and mumbled to himself. "Everyone, are you doing well?" It wasn't that long of him being in the past, but he couldn't help but miss them.

"Gokudera-kun, how are you? Still researching about aliens?" He chuckled softly.

"_This is without a doubt, Tenth, a sign of an alien invading Earth!" Gokudera's eyes shone brightly at the phenomena he saw in the newspaper. "Aliens do exist!"_

_Tsuna just sweat dropped at the stars on his friend's eyes. But he just nodded and smiled, listening to Gokudera's beliefs. If Gokudera was happy talking about this, he would listen to it._

"Yamamoto, how's the preparation for the national championship?" He remembered that Yamamoto was going to face his finals. It would be an amazing match.

"_Yamamoto, you're going to be in the finals soon?" Tsuna asked him as he ate his lunch together._

_Yamamoto nodded. "Un!"_

_Smiling, the brunette decided. "Then, I'll go and cheer on you! Lambo and the others would be happy to go out as well, and see their 'brother' or friend, win!"_

_Yamamoto grinned sheepishly, embarrassed. "Thanks Tsuna, I'll win for sure!"_

A boxer's shout of 'Extreme' made him chuckle. "Onii-san, I hope your match went well." When he was sound asleep, Ryohei had a match—a quick match, at the morning. Sadly, he didn't know the results. Since, he had gone to the past.

"Lambo, you're not eating too much sweets right? It's not good for your health." He remembered how Lambo would complain when he couldn't get any sweets. Grenades and explosions then were involved in that. "And play nicely with Fuuta and I-Pin, take good care of Mother."

"Hibari-san.." He shivered at the certain prefect's name. "I guess I don't need to worry about _you_." Of course, Hibari is the most strongest guardian, especially when he is the Cloud Guardian, the aloof one. "But I hope you're doing fine." Tsuna smiled.

Two Mist Guardians were soon remembered. "Ah yes, Chrome, you're taking your meals right? Don't get sick." The shy and selfless female who cares a lot to Mukuro—her savior. "Mukuro, still doing mischievous things with the gang? As long as you don't involve my friends too much. Take good care of Chrome." Mukuro, his former enemy and now Mist Guardian. Even though he doesn't look like it, he cares Chrome and his comrades.

Then his home tutor, Reborn. "Reborn..."

A sigh came out from his parted lips, his eyes almost—no, not almost, already—in tears.

"I miss you all."

"I want to go back to the future."

_Seeing all of your smiles._

* * *

The right hand man furrowed his eyebrows, eyes slanted, hair put into a ponytail so it won't bother him from his work. Well, not exactly his but—

Since his boss just woke up from an almost comma state, G had decided to help him out, being a good and loyal friend he is. Mounts of paperworks must be signed. Giotto always hated paperworks, so he better be grateful that G was the one to do it this time.

Giotto would always complain if he gets paperworks, and G would force the guy to do it whether he like it or not. But in the end, Giotto would be stuck in his room signing paperworks while G smiled cockily and sometimes help him out a little.

Chuckling at the memory, G continued signing those damn exhausting paperworks.

However, something came out and he was unable to concentrate. Speaking of Giotto, when he woke up, he was acting different. Yes, it was since he woke up that he started to be more nervous than usual.

... Like he wasn't comfortable to be with them.

Nervous, confused, uncomfortable, nauseous.

He looked like that from his expression.

Although, yes, he did look like usual, but G could feel that he's a tad bit different, though he doesn't know why.

G didn't like this Giotto.

Frowning, he stood up, and walked out of the room, leaving his paperworks. He could do that later, the important thing was Giotto.

He stopped at the door of Giotto's room.

* * *

Asari Ugetsu stopped the melody he was working with his flute, and put away his flute. Thinking of what had happened today, Asari looked upon the picture of the guardians together.

'_Don't worry. I'm sorry for worrying all of you!'_

"Giotto.." Asari's lips curled down into a frown. Giotto absolutely was _not _fine. Why so?

He would have to find out, yes? He would cleanse away the family's sadness, as the Rain Guardian.

* * *

His dark almost pink colored eyes widened, hearing all of the mumbles and whispers from the room, with Giotto's voice. It was no doubt that it's his voice, and it's murmuring _unfamiliar_ names, spouting that G don't even _know, _and saying '_I miss you all.'_

Who in the heavens is that?

It couldn't be Giotto. Those unfamiliar names... sounded _like Japanese. _Is that really Giotto's voice?

G's trance stopped right there, hearing the next word, clearly.

"_I want to go back-"_

That did it. G no longer listened, his mind was blank, he couldn't think.

His eyebrows furrowed, eyes glaring at the floor, palms forming into a fist, and he scowled. He walked away from that door quickly, meeting a butler. The butler had asked him what's the matter with him, yet he ignored him and spoke in a harsh, full of irritation voice.

"Gather **all **of the Guardians, **except **for _**Primo **_. I, the Storm Guardian and right hand man of the boss, call for a secret meeting only for guardians, _right now. _This is **urgent**."

A glint of seriousness, and the look that could kill was on his face.

The butler didn't ask anything more. He merely bowed and went away to tell the other Guardians.

* * *

Asari met up with G, while he was on his way to Primo's room.

"Ah, G. What's wrong? You have this look on your face—"

"Asari." G cut him off, snapping. "Good timing." At this, Asari raised an eyebrow. "I call for a meeting, right now. Go to the meeting room."

"Sure. But what about Giotto.. ?"

Clicking his tongue, G answered. "This is for guardians only."

Asari's eyes closed, understanding. His lips parted and said one word; 'Alright' and then he left, on his way to the meeting room while G followed closely behind.

He knew. If G had called for a meeting without Primo, it must be a serious matter.

And serious is serious.

* * *

"Hah? A secret meeting?" Lampo yawned lazily on his bed.

He was taking a nap when someone had barged into the door, interrupting his sleep which the butler had apologized for the intrusion.

His green hair was in a mess, as Lampo ruffled it to make it neater than before. "Okay, okay.. I'll be there shortly."

* * *

Knuckle prayed inside his office, the time when a butler came in and told him the news. The priest blinked.

"G was the one to call?" He frowned.

It was never a good news if G was the one to call.

Making a cross sign, Knuckle said. "May God Bless Us."

* * *

"Nufufu~" Daemon chuckled. "That man?"

"And a meeting without Primo as well.." He smirked, amused by it. "This will be interesting."

* * *

Alaude was irritated when someone disturbed his work. But, upon hearing the news, he nodded and put his pen on his desk, deciding that he should go to the meeting.

This better be important or Alaude'll get mad for disturbing his work. Or G—the poor man would receive the consequences.

* * *

Tsuna sighed on his bed—Giotto's bed. The day after tomorrow, he would prepare himself for a party. He has to act like Giotto or things would happen, and that things aren't good.

From the stares he got from G, it seems that he suspected something wrong. It was bad.

G was Giotto's childhood friend, so it makes sense if he sensed something wrong.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. How can he go back to the future?

His eyes fluttered, and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Is everyone here yet?" G huffed. His patience running out. He said it clearly, that they should come as fast as possible, yet _someone _is late. "Where is that fucking Alaude?!"

"Nufu~ Probably that carnivore is too lazy to even go, no?" Daemon reasoned, amused once again.

"Shut up you, melon-head!"

"What?" He glared.

"Stop it you guys." Asari said. "He'll come, eventually."

Suddenly, a cold and sharp voice grumbled. "What are you herbivores doing? Start the meeting right now."

G glared at the Cloud Guardian. "Finally you came, freak."

"Shut your insults and hurry up." Alaude stated.

"Tch, Fine." The right hand man growled. "I'll start the meeting now." He started. "First, I'll start with the topic. It's about Giotto."

Everyone paid attention at that. They stared at G, saying that he should continue. G nodded, "Do you guys realize—that since he woke up, he has been acting different than usual?" They went silent, he took it as a yes. "Guess what, today I went to his room—well not entering it, just standing in front of the door and heard—"

"—him mumbling unfamiliar names that sounds like Japanese, speaking involving about them, and about he misses them."

"Maybe it's his dream or imaginary or something?" Lampo said.

"I would like to believe that but.. Lampo, he said; **I want to go back.**"

Everyone wide eyed-ly looked at G, shocked. "Is that true?" Knuckle asked.

G nodded. "My hearing couldn't be wrong."

"Hm.. Then you're suspecting he's a spy or something?" Daemon finished. "It's the most possible thing that could happen after your explanation."

"Probably, but I'm not sure." He mumbled. "Either way, I suggest that we should investigate further. The dance and tomorrow will be the chance for us to investigate more. I want you guys to be alert with him. He could be a spy or not."

"And if he is," G stopped, glaring at the table. "We'll make him spit out where the hell is the real Giotto, if he doesn't want to, we'll contain him in the prison. I'll leave the rest to Alaude and Daemon to that." Said guardians smirked and nodded. "Got that?"

They nodded.

"Good. We'll definitely find out who he is, and where is the boss. " G declared. "No _one, _and I mean No one, messes with the Vongola's Primo like that."

Their resolve was firm. They would protect the Vongola no matter what, no one messes with it.

And no one, would dare to mess with their boss, Vongola Primo again**.**

* * *

**G**

Giotto woke up with a kick from Reborn, which he did not appreciate at all, since Reborn's kick was quite strong and painful. He had complained- which is what would Tsunayoshi do as he read.

The baby raised an eyebrow at the attitude, then shrugged it off.

"What are we going to do?" Giotto cried in a wimpy tone.

Reborn said they would train today.

Reluctantly, Giotto nodded and dressed up with Reborn eyeing him suspiciously. Of course, Reborn still had his suspicion towards the boy- he was acting more like Tsuna, but still, Reborn didn't feel right about that.

_Something is up_, he thought. "Dame-Tsuna, hurry up, your family is waiting."

"I get it, I get it!" He said in a hurry.

"..." Reborn said nothing. "Maa, I'm going first, don't forget your box weapon."

Giotto thanked the internet. He already knew what is a box weapon.

But still, this is the future Vongola, huh? To tell you the truth, he was shocked about how it became but it was over, he thought about it the whole night, and it was fine. Even though Giotto was a bit shocked and panicked about it, it would be fine.

G would say that.

The blonde (or brunette now.) shook his head and proceed to dress up. As soon as he was done doing that, he grabbed the box and headed out, seeing no trances of Hibari.

_Woke up earlier than me, of course. Being the aloof person he is, huh?_

* * *

"Everyone is here, yes?" Reborn said. "Now open up your box weapon!"

Giotto looked beside him, Gokudera's box animal was a cat, Yamamoto's was a dog and a swallow, Chrome's and Mukuro's was an owl, Ryohei's was a kangaroo, and Hibari's was a hedgehog. As for Lambo, Reborn had to kick him first then he opened it, revealing a big bull.

Lambo had named him 'Gyuudon', for reasons that Giotto decided to not know.

Gokudera = Uri. Yamamoto = Jiro and Kojiro. Ryohei = Kangaryuu. Hibari = Roll. Mukuro and Chrome = Mukurowl. (Honestly, hearing the name of the owl made Giotto sweat drop.)

And Tsuna's was Na-Tsu. Pretty easy name, Giotto thought.

He went into Hyper Mode, of course drinking the pills first, he doesn't want to make any suspicions more. Lighting up his flames on the Ring, Giotto put it on the box, nervous about what might come.

It came out, a burst of Sky flames. Giotto was taken aback, staring at the glare from the animal.

It attacked him.

* * *

**Reply to Anonymous Review;**

**Yuki; **Here it is, thanks!

:X

**A/N; **Hey, sorry for the kind of late update. But you know.. I HAVE A REASON, NE? Just read my profile.

Important question, how would the story format be? Giotto and Tsuna's scenes combined in one chapter or not? Please answer it! I'm going to try and write more long chapters. By the way, the reviews decreased at the latest chapter D: I'm afraid you don't like it, though I'm still happy that I got reviews and stuff. But please review, ne?P.S; I made a pic of this, on my dA too (KuroTitan) and I'm drawing where Tsuna and Giotto are together, but in different dimensions, fighting, you'll see it when it's done, like my profile said, I'm sick right now and need some rest. So it's still not done yet (hell, I'm still drawing Tsuna and it took me hours, and hey, look at my health now, unable to draw for a while ;A;)

My bones are killing me. Review ne? Thank you all for your support, love 'em all. Ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

**UNIVERSAL BONDS.**

* * *

A burst of Sky Flames attacked Giotto right away after he opened the box. His eyes widened abruptly, and he put his hands in front of him, defending himself from the flames.

The animal growled, and pushed with more force. As soon as that happened, he couldn't take it any longer, Giotto was thrown away to the ground, he made a hard impact with the rock.

"Tenth -!"Gokudera shouted for his name in hurry, worry cast on his face. His silver eyebrows furrowed, hands reaching for his dynamites. However, a gun suddenly pointed to him.

It was Reborn's.

"... Kh," Gokudera grumbled. "Reborn-san, what are you doing?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Yeah, kid. Why are you.. Pointing that gun to Gokudera?" His eyes showed uncertainties. "... Tsuna's in trouble, you know."

"And that's why." Reborn said simply. "Watch."

Emerald eyes locked with black beady eyes immediately.

He rested his hands. Looking away, Gokudera closed his eyes. _Reborn-san..._

On the other side, Giotto fluttered his eyes open, flinching at the pain he felt. Both of his eyes glanced at the animal before him. Many questions linger in his head, why did Na-Tsu suddenly attacked him?

And that's when Na-Tsu attacked again.

Defending himself again, Giotto shouted. "Na-Tsu!" and the said animal kept pushing him down. "Na-Tsu!" Na-Tsu continued doing it. Giotto grumbled, about to use his move, Zero Point Breakthrough when he remembered that the box was in his pocket, reaching for it, he mumbled. "Go back."

Surprisingly enough, after a few moments later, Na-Tsu came back.

His shoulders slumped in relax, tired_. That animal, it couldn't possibly sense that I'm not his master, right?_

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei rushed to his side. They kneeled beside him, as Ryohei pulled out his box weapon and used it to patch up Giotto's injuries. "Are you okay?" Ryohei asked. Giotto only nodded.

"Why the hell did Na-Tsu attacked the Tenth?" Gokudera growled. "It's like before."

"Tsuna, you didn't feel any uncertain feeling when you opened the box, right?" Yamamoto asked.

_Uncertain feeling... Did I feel that?_

_Wait... Yeah, I did._

Giotto looked at the box. "That's why he attacked me, huh.." He whispered, not loud enough for the others to hear. ".. Y-yeah, I think. "

He laughed. "Why do you feel that? It's like usual, right?"

"I don't know.." Giotto chuckled. "Oh, thanks, onii-san." He thanked Ryohei, who had finished patching up his injuries.

"Don't mention it, Sawada!" He cheered. "It's extremely fine!"

Reborn, Chrome and Mukuro, who was left behind there, watched the scene happening before them. As for Hibari, he had walked away since it's way too crowded, he said.

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome, how about we share our thoughts?" Mukuro said.

Chrome was silent, not replying to him.

Reborn was too, his hat blocking the light from the sun to his eyes. "Hmph," Mumbling, he said. "Oi, Mukuro." In response, Mukuro glanced at the baby. "Share your thoughts to me instead,"

Mukuro raised his eyebrow, then rolled his eyes. "Former Sun Arcobaleno, are you thinking that 'that' person is not Tsunayoshi Sawada, afterall?" Reborn only stared. "—So do I, then."

"Either way, tonight, I'll confront him." The baby stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't question me."

"Kufufu, I understand."

* * *

The rest of the day went faster than they thought, already tired from the trainings, they immediately went to their respective beds.

Hibari and Giotto were silent in their room, not speaking any words to each other. Of course, why would Hibari of all people even start a conversation?

".. Omnivore." Hibari spoke up.

Giotto raised his head, pointing to himself. "Are you referring to me, Hibari-san?"

Hibari twitched his eyebrows in anger, "Of course, idiot. Who else will I refer to?"

_Well, you basically call people as herbivore or omnivore..._

"S-so, what do you want to talk about, Hibari-san?" Putting his act together, Giotto continued.

"... " Receiving none as a response, Giotto sighed deeply. ".. That box weapon, try to open it again."

"E-eh?" Giotto blinked. "May you repeat it again?"

"Open it again." Hibari repeated. "Don't make me repeat it again."

".. Are you sure?"

"Last time I checked, you opened it perfectly, but you didn't do it well today." His eyes glared at him. "If you fail this once, I will bite you to death, that's all."

Giotto sweat dropped. "Alright.." Looking at his orange boz, he reached over it, and continued to stare at it, gulping down. _Why am I'm scared? Why am I'm nervous?_

_It's only a box weapon._

_And it's a friend._

He opened it.

Na-Tsu came out with ease, Giotto wasn't attacked at all. His lips curled up, and realized. Assuring to the animal that it's okay, Na-Tsu hissed at him a little, but walked to his lap anyway.

"It is still acting more distant, but at least, you manage to open it perfectly as usual." The prefect said.

Giotto chuckled. "I agree." Ruffling the animal's fur, he shrugged his shoulders. _Little animal, I'm sorry for scaring you_. Na-Tsu stared at his eyes, and roared a small meow. Smiling at the antic, Giotto thought. _So you did realize that I'm not your master, afterall?_

_But you continue to accept me?_

"Thank you then."

Hibari's steel gray eyes rolled, as his eyebrows narrowed. "Omnivore, you—"

"Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn interrupted. "Sorry for intruding, but I have business with Dame-Tsuna."

Hibari looked at the baby's eyes, and nodded, walking away from the room. "Make it fast, infant. I want to go to sleep."

Reborn smirked, "Don't worry, it won't be fast."

Hibari twitched.

"Anyway, speaking to the matter, Tsuna." Reborn called.

Giotto looked up at Tsuna's tutor. "Yes, Reborn?"

Reborn smirked. "I know that you're not Tsuna afterall." He said. "Although I do think that your act was promising enough, but it's not enough to trick me, the best hitman in the world."

The man chuckled. "Is that so?"

"The guardians also have realized, bits of bits." Reborn continued. "Their bonds with Tsuna are strong, don't try to underestimate the Vongola's bonds."

Standing up from his seat, Giotto looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "... Of course." Something wet fell through his eyes. He rubbed it off. "I think I can't do anything now then, since you know already, I might as well tell the truth."

Reborn looked at him as Giotto locked eyes.

"I am Giotto. Vongola Primo."

* * *

_A very short chapter, I know, but please bare with it. For some reason, I'm too lazy to edit this chapter and make it better. I don't know, maybe other animes are getting into me. But I'm currently trying to regain my passion with this fic, with reading KHR again, and some yaoi- uh, some fluff doujinshi or scanlations. _

_I COMPLETELY BLAME FREE! AND KUROKO NO BASKET, ALONGSIDE WITH NATSUME YUJINCHOU AND SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN FOR MAKING ME FANGIRLING OVER THEM!_

_And yeah, I think it won't be long until I regain my passion again *coughcoughyaoiwillmakemebettercoughcough* Ah! I'm sorry for not replying to your LOVELY reviews too. I was a bit busy :(_

_BUT OF COURSE I LOVE 'EM SO DON'T-!_

_Okay I'm going to stop now. Ciao! Reviews are most welcome, and very sorry for this lame chappie! _

_P.S; I'm seriously going to attend basketball and the karate/tae kwon do club. So.. not many time to update XD Oh, and I'm stalking my upperclassmen, what? SHE'S FRIGGIN CUTE. WE KNOW EACH OTHER AT OZ BUT NEVER SAW EACH OTHER THOUGH WE ARE IN THE SAME SCHOOL_

_No I"m no lesbian._


	8. Chapter 8

**UNIVERSAL BONDS**.

* * *

People always thought that parties are fun, and you can eat free there. Well, it is indeed fun with all of those attractions, and the food there are delicious and free, but.. to Tsunayoshi Sawada, who is the boss of the Vongola- who arranged this party, didn't feel that so.

In fact, he was nervous as hell.

It's true, that he had been in parties before ever since he was announced to be Vongola Decimo (even before that.) in the age of fifteen (Reborn kept threatening him to accept the role. Eventually he did accepted it, with the requirement of he must finish high school first as a normal boy.) But even so, he can't help but feel nervous.

Well, first. This party is to celebrate his return, well, his recovery. More accurately, it was Giotto's but—never mind.

Second, he was a 16 years old. And for those years he had spent, he was always mocked by people even though he had tried his best.

Third, he's celebrating with Primo's guardians. Which means that, he's in the past, without anyone that he know from the future. Of course there wouldn't be, since Tsuna's soul is trapped within Giotto's body after all. And Primo's guardians are like- the founder of the Vongola. If he screws up, wouldn't he be embarrassed?

Tsuna let out a groan, massaging his temples. It's highly believable if the guardians have noticed the change of their boss's behavior, even though Tsuna put on a good act, judging by their tight bonds, probably they are suspicious already.

But he couldn't tell them the truth, of course. Who would believe that someone's soul was trapped in Giotto's body, and Giotto's soul was in his body- which is in 400 years later?

If in this era, they believed in UMA, G would shout like a crazy man. And maybe they would even believe in that kind of things. Then all would go on a rampage or something, which would make it more complicated than before.

Tsuna heard from the maids, that there was a war and Vongola won, but he- Giotto got shot by someone with a purple bullet. He crunched his eyebrows, time travel bullets aren't supposed to exist in this era. But that's the most logical reason why they switched souls. How had the Calesse family gotten that bullet? It is utterly impossible for them to get that.

There were too much mystery to solve. Tsuna leaned back in his chair, trying to relax his muscles.

_I wonder if Giotto-san is doing well in my body, 400 years in the future._

Right... The future had so many changes, and if they _do _return to their original bodies, wouldn't it cause a big trouble? Since Giotto knew about the future and all. It would cause many changes and parallel worlds.

There would be many confusions in the world.

Then Tsuna realized, that the matter was bigger than he thought it was.

By staying here any longer, it would make too much changes in the future.

Tsuna paled as white as a sheet of paper.

_Oh shit._

"Primo, you should hurry up and change already." G knocked on the door, before letting himself enter the room with his suit attire on already. "The guests are waiting already." Oh of course, the guests. The guests that can maybe attack them in any second, or maybe becoming backup.

".. Oh right." Tsuna responded, nodding his head and headed towards his drawers. "I understand. I'll be there in a minute."

G raised a questioning eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders. "Alrighty then." His eyes glanced at his boss for a second.

"Is there something on my face, G?" Tsuna smiled kindly.

The Storm Guardian shook his head. "Nothing, just get dressed already. I'll wait downstairs."

So this is the time, eh? Tsuna gulped. Alright, he'll go there and just say his speech—short but clear, that would be easy right? Just like old times..

Yeah. Just like old times.

* * *

He had guessed, that it would be really crowded inside. But, he didn't thought that it would be this crowded. He wondered, how will Alaude react to this?

And he glanced looking for the Cloud Guardian, only to find Asari informing him that Alaude wouldn't come until the party is finished.

Huh.

Typical enough.

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders, acting like it's like usual, little did he know that Alaude was doing a little mission from the guardians, as well as the other guardians.

Observing the man without being caught.

His sea blue eyes stared at the big stage, where he would say his little speech. He gulped nervously. A slight tap on his shoulders made him look behind and confronted Knuckle, who smiled an assuring smile. "What're you getting nervous for, Giotto? It's going to be fine to the extreme."

Slightly chuckling at the man's assuring statement, Tsuna nodded, thanking the priest.

G was not standing there, saying welcome to the guests. "Thank you for attending to this party. We are very grateful for that, now our boss would like to say some words to all of you. Primo," G called in cue.

Tsuna nodded, and all eyes were on him as he walked to the stage. G moved aside, then Tsuna was the attention now. "Ehm... first of all, I would like to thank you for coming all the way to here, whether you're busy or not. Coming only for celebrating for my recovery, and to win against the Calesse Family, we are very touched."

He went into his mafia boss mode. A calm and encouraging aura before him. He was confident, not like when he was clueless and wimpy. "So, as a few of you know—we the Vongola, of course have many alliances but we also have many rivals that sometimes pretend to be our friends." He spoke up, without any fear of being attacked or not.

"I would like to announce that you are free to do that, however, we the Vongola are supposed to be a vigilante group. A group that are supposed to protect the citizens, so I will not give any mercy, to those who hurt the citizens and my family." His gaze sharpened, glaring at whoever would object. It made the girls in the room swoon over him."The Vongola is a family though, I wish that we all could get along well, and don't make any war between us."

"That is all. Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy the party, as we will." Tsuna bowed his head, excusing himself. Soon, the room was filled with claps and roars of congratulations, Tsuna waved them and smiled kindly to them.

In these kind of situations, his mafia boss mode works very well. He sighed. More self confidence does helps him a lot, if only his classmates saw this, they would gape like a fish, not believing that the 'useless Tsuna' would be a mafia boss, and a pretty good one as well.

There was this time when Reborn invited his classmates to Vongola HQ, thank goodness that in the end they didn't realize who was the boss and the guardians. But that's another story.

"Well said, Giotto." G said, tapping his cigarette on the table. "Maybe there will be more wars, but we won't lose."

He smiled. "Of course, G." Taking a drink, Tsuna continued. "Where are the others? I understand about Alaude, and Daemon though." Daemon would probably be in his room anyway, refusing to take any participate in the event. But of course all of the guardians were assigned by G to observe their maybe boss's actions, so he'll maybe hide somewhere. Or use his illusions.

G shrugged. "Lampo's there, flirting with the ladies. Knuckle is giving some advices and Asari is just drinking tea and talking with other families."

His hyper intuition sensed something wrong. Deciding that it's maybe something not important, he shrugged and responded with the guest's welcomes to him.

Without taking a break from watching his boss, G put his cigarette on his mouth, and sucked it. ".. Nothing weird from him.." He mumbled.

* * *

Soon, it was the time do dance.

Tsuna nervously sweat dropped, remembering how he was training with Reborn how to dance, since a mafia boss needed to do that.

Many bullets were triggered.. And many bandages were used.

Ruffling his hair, Tsuna looked behind to see enourmous of women asking him to dance with them. Either threatening ones, or persistent ones were asking him many times. His head buzzed, and..

He made a run for it.

_Fangirls are sure scary._

That was the only thought, when he caught for his breath.

A glass of water was in front of his face suddenly, when he looked up, he finds a cute girl with a flexible body, wearing a simple red lace dress and flat shoes. Her hair is tied to her left elegantly, her almost brown red curls framing her heart shaped face. She didn't wear any thin make-ups, and her black ebony big eyes stared at the boss. Her lips were curled into an innocent smile.

"Here, drink this." She suggested kindly.

Tsuna raised his eyebrow, taking the drink from her hands. "Sure, thanks.." The drink remained on his grip, not taking any sip from it.

"What's wrong? Drink it."

His Hyper Intuition told him not to drink it,it was far too suspicious. ".. I'm not really that thirsty.." He rejected it immediately.

".. Oh okay." She kept her poker face. "Shall we dance?"

It took a few seconds for Tsuna to answer. "We shall." And he offered a hand to her, which she accepted gracefully.

They took a gentle steps, matching with the beat of the music. "Your steps are really quite professional, Vongola Primo." She complimented.

Tsuna closed his eyes, "Thank you very much for the compliment. I was trained for this."

"You're a famous person, a rich one and a very kind person. Talented. Your face is also handsome, girls probably target you a lot, no?" She giggled.

".. Sure." He replied, not sure.

"It's a shame." She started, making Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "That you didn't drink that water. If you did, your handsome face wouldn't be stained by blood when you die, tonight."

Both of his eyes widen, and he immediately took a step back, barely dodging the knife that was halfway through stabbing him.

He looked at the girl, who wore a malicious grin.

"..! Everyone! There is an enemy here!"

Everyone looked at the ruckus, and the Vongola Guardians immediately took action, as well as the enemies. The guests gaped in shock.

Then the lights were turned off, screams were heard, crashing sounds too.

Activating their flames, the Vongola took a step forward to their enemy.

When the lights were turned on, it already broke into war.

* * *

"Lampo, you and Asari will evacuate the guests, and search for Alaude and Daemon as well. Bring backups as well, our men will take care of their men. Knuckle, you take care of the injured, and G.. fight beside me." Tsuna commanded.

They all nodded, and G then pulled out his weapon, as Tsuna did hand to hand combat with his flames fighting with the enemy.

"Careful! They are the Veleno Family, the family that specialized in poisons!" Knuckle warned, already taking care of one man.

G nodded, taking action.

A few minutes later, backup came and Daemon was doing his illusions already to them, while Alaude—being the strongest guardian was done taking care of 15 persons.

It went for an hour, until they were exhausted, and the Veleno Family suddenly had more backups.

Tsuna scowled, and his eyes widened when he saw Primo's guardians injured.

And the little girl, who's name was Miya Fortuna, was about to get injected of a poison. Why did the girl was here in the room, not at the hiding room, or evacuating, he didn't know. But what's important is—

"_Miya-chan is glad that.. Primo is okay!"_

_"You are the savior of my life..."_

_"Her life was bad. And you had save her from her suffering, Primo."_

_"I will devote myself to protect you, tenth."_

_"You're brave Tsuna. You actually made me snap myself from committing suicide. You're right."_

_"Bossu is nice.. always taking care of me."_

_"The omnivore is too kind for his own good."_

_"Kufufu, he is too naive."_

_"Sawada is extremely nice!"_

_"Dame-Tsuna, we're counting on you."_

_"Tsuna-kun, I almost killed you and your family but.. you continue to accept me as a friend, as well as my family.. I can't thank you enough."_

_"Tsuna-kun! I and Haru-chan made you a cake, a token of thanks for all these time taking care of us!"_

_"Thank you so much."_

He took cover of her, and she was safe and sound.

The guardians stared at the scene before them, it was like before, when he got hit and passed out.

The poison spread pretty fast.

With the last ounce of his strength, he flew upwards, making a stance that the guardians weren't familiar of.

He didn't matter if it doesn't go along well, since he have no contacts that time, but what the hell, all he cared this time was the family's safety—Giotto's family.. and his own.

"X Burner."

It was the final blow, the Veleno family all got hit of the X Burner, the remaining ones were beaten by the guardians. They looked up to see their boss's condition.

That move wasn't his.

But it was a Sky Flame.

And it's very similar to Giotto.

They didn't know anymore, when their faces scrunched in horror when the man stumbled and fell from the ceiling, passing out. Knuckle immediately took action, healing the boss.

Miya Fortuna paled.

Once again, Primo had saved her life.

And it was the exact same as before—taking the blow for her, and ended up injured.

Tears welled up to her eyes.

The people who mocked her were right—not like her name, which means luck, she didn't bring any luck, happiness, or joy.

But misfortunes.

* * *

He woke up in a completely dark room—there was no light in there, only emptiness.

"Is there someone here?" He called out, no one responding.

Frowning, he shook his head, wondering where he might be. It was nothing here, really.

A light suddenly brimmed over, blinding his sight for a second, he fluttered his eyes open, to find a blond man with sea blue azure eyes.

The other man blinked as well.

"... Giotto-san?" Tsuna mumbled, trying to confirm.

'Giotto' opened his mouth. "Are you.. Tsunayoshi-kun?"

And both of them were silent.

* * *

"Where is this?"

The second thing Primo had asked was that. Tsuna shook his head to say that he doesn't know anything either, since he suddenly was in here. ".. I was sleeping just now after my talk to Reborn, too.." Giotto continued.

Tsuna blinked his eyes in surprise. "Eh..?"

Giotto looked at him. "You're Tsunayoshi-kun, Vongola Decimo, yes? I'm Giotto, the founder. I suddenly woke up in your body after getting shot by the mafioso in the Calesse family. Your tutor is Reborn, yes?"

Tsuna nodded." —So that means we really did switched.. souls?"

"It seems so."

Tsuna could pass out now.

But no! He couldn't embarrass himself in front of the founder of Vongola! How embarrassing that could be?!

.. But he did passed out and screamed like a little girl when he woke up in Giotto's body..

Oh my god.

Giotto chuckled. "I am quite surprised, that in the future, it would turn like that." He smiled kindly to Tsuna. "Kids now are involved in mafia too huh?"

Tsuna nodded, nervous. "Y-yes.. Ano, I'm sorry for that."

"No, I should be the one to say sorry, making kids getting involved in the adult business is making me guilty than before." The blond sighed.

"I.. don't really mind." Tsuna shrugged. "If it's not for that, I would still continue being useless Tsuna. And not being able to meet Reborn, and the others."

Giotto blinked, but then smiled again. "Is that so? .. Tsunayoshi-kun, are you doing well in my place? How's my guardians doing?"

"They're fine, as healthy as usual. They are doing very good, still bonding with together." He assured.

"I'm glad. Then, as for your guardians, they are lively, very lively. Though Reborn figured my identity already."

".. EH?!" Tsuna screamed.

Giotto nodded. "I'm sorry, but I didn't really put on a good act, considering that I have never met you or know you, acting like you is quite hard." He tapped the shorter male's shoulder. "But then again, considering that our bonds with them are strong, they'll figure it soon enough anyway."

"... How did they react?"

"Well..."

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

"_I am Giotto. Vongola Primo."_

_After revealing himself, Reborn's gun dropped, and the baby looked at him with calculating eyes. Whether he belives the man or not, it's up to him. If he doesn't, then Giotto is surely screwed._

"_.. I don't believe you." Reborn snapped his gun back, Giotto sighed. "But—I feel that you're not lying to me." _

_His brown eyes widened in shock._

"_So let's say that I believe you in this case." Reborn tapped his hat. "First of all, how did you wake up in Tsuna's body? Where is Tsuna right now? Is he fine?"_

_Giotto softened his gaze. "You two share such an amazing bond. I do not know how did I wake up in his body, I just did after passing out when receiving a blow from a war. I do think that it involves with a bullet that he shot me, it's a purple one, and after I got shot by it and woke up, I was in this time. I also don't know what is the certain answer for that, but maybe he's in my body, 400 years ago."_

_Reborn nodded, accepting the explanation for now. "Next, how did you know Tsuna so well?"_

"_... I hacked into Vongola's site."_

"_You what?"_

"_I was just looking around the room, and finding more unknown things and there's this thing called Google, I randomly typed Tsunayoshi-kun's name since I know his name from you guys, I found myself in Vongola's top secret site. I typed up randomly again, and surprisingly I hit the jackpot, I find Tsunayoshi-kun's profile." He smiled. "Tsunayoshi-kun is a bit similar to me."_

"_Most of the guardians resembles the first guardians as well." Reborn smirked._

_Giotto chuckled, "I noticed that."_

"_So, now you're searching a way to get back to your original body?" Giotto nodded. Reborn thought about it for a bit, and then smiled to him, Leon changing into a chameleon again. "We'll help you."_

"_.. Really?"_

"_Yeah. We need that Dame-Tsuna back here in his body, so that he won't worry us anymore." Reborn stated. "I'll pay him back for removing my curse. And when he gets back, I'll give him the proper beating."_

_His lips curled up, sweat dropping._

_**Flashback Ends.**_

* * *

Tsuna blanched, that Reborn..!

"You two share such great bond." Giotto commented.

Tsuna snapped back to reality, responding to Primo. "Giotto-san with your guardians too! I could feel how close you are.. It seems that they are realizing bits of bits that I'm not Giotto-san. I couldn't possibly tell them that I'm from the future though, it would cause..many changes and confusions. The world will be-"

"I understand." Giotto nodded. "It makes it simple then, we'll work it out somehow, we'll be back to our original bodies as well." He said. "Ah but—maybe you'll need someone to help you out in this matter.."

Tsuna frowned. "Exactly.. who?"

Giotto made a thinking first, and when he finished doing so, he chuckled. "Even though we are apart now, we still write letters so you can write a letter to him."

".. Letters?" Tsuna realized. "The Shimon Family! Cozart-san!"

The blond nodded. "Yes, you can tell him all of this accident. He'll believe me for sure, so don't worry. About Daemon, he doesn't know so rest assured."

"Is it really fine, doing things like that?" Tsuna asked. Afraid what might come next.

"He's my trust worthy best friend, it's fine. Besides, it's already so complicated now, you'll need someone there. Cozart will take good care of you, but be careful of Daemon."

Tsuna nodded, understanding.

Giotto smiled, ruffling the boy's spiky hair. "I'm glad that the Vongola is being lead by a kind and great leader like you, Tsunayoshi-kun." His cheeks went pink from embarrassment. "I'm glad I've met you here. I hope we can discuss more and meet more here."

The brunette nodded, giving Primo a smile. "I agree."

And they were gone from the place.

* * *

"So what do you think of yesterday night?" Asari asked to the guardians in the meeting room. They were having a meeting, and was giving reports about Giotto.

"I'm .. A bit positive that he's not Giotto after all." Knuckle said, letting out all of it. He wasn't lying at all, he felt positive. The guardians stared at him. "But.. he is similar to Giotto. Almost like a copy of him. His kindness is the same." Knuckle grinned.

"That omnivore, showed us a new move we've never seen. And there's no possible way that he trained it by himself, we've been in his side for years and he never trained a new move like that." Alaude spoke.

".. Even though he may not be Giotto after all, but I think that he's safe. He doesn't have anything bad in mind." Asari smiled. "He did protect Miya-chan again, and the family as well."

G grunted.

Lampo agreed with the others, as Daemon merely chuckled, saying that he has no objections.

"Then it's settled." G announced. "We'll let him off the hook. We'll wait for him if he does have anything to say to us, maybe the truth about who he is. We won't force him or anything, but help him as a friend."

They stood up and left the room, agreeing that it's the final decision.

* * *

As soon as Tsuna woke up in Giotto's room, ignoring the pains that occur in his body, he made his way to his desk and began to write a letter to Giotto's friend, Cozart.

He'll believe in Giotto, and his friend.

Words were full in that piece of paper, and he continued writing in a different paper.

And then, it was finished already, ready to sent where Cozart is.

**TO BE CONTINUED.  
**

* * *

**Side Story.**

_The Story of the Little Girl, who brings Misfortunes._

_Her parents gave birth to her and named her 'Fortuna', wishing that she will bring many fortunes and luck. She'll have a good life, have many friends, and full of smiles._

_However, one year later, the mother died because of a disease. As a result, the father began taking drugs, and abused the little girl._

"_You useless girl!" He had shouted, in a hard tone, completely different than when mother was still alive. The little girl whimpered, facing the kick from her father with cries. "Our wish wasn't granted. You're just a girl who brings misfortunes to everyone, get out of here."_

_She loved her parents._

_The orphanage took her in, but the kids were completely avoiding her. Believing that she's a girl from the devil. A girl had approached her and befriend her, but soon was in a comma since her head got hit by a rock_

_The kids became more harsh to her._

"_Miseria!" Which means misfortunes. She was like a black lamb. "__La ragazza__unluvky__!" The unlucky girl._

_Her tears had dried, and she could only face her fate like that. Everyday, she would get bullied non stop._

_Would it ever stop?_

_The cycle continued like that, and never was different._

_She was sick of this life. She wanted to just die._

_And the day finally came._

_The orphanage was attacked by a bunch of mafiosos, many were killed. The children could only stay in their room, whimpering, praying to God to save their lives. They were scared shitless. Everyone was shaking._

_The little girl only faced the situation with a blank, emotionless face. She thought that this must be the day she'll die, the day when God will end her suffering until now. Her father was reported dead because of drugs._

_She has no one._

_She's alone._

_For the rest of her life, she was alone. And she will end her life by being alone._

_What a tragic ending._

_Fitting for a girl who brings misfortunes to everyone._

_The door broke down, and there stood the killers. The house was in fire, and no one could come to save them anymore. Their lives are going to end like this, they sobbed together. And their cries began to get louder every steps the killers took to approach them. They still plead for help, but to no avail, no one will come to save them. They are officially, dead._

_When they continued to plea for help, the little girl had been silent the whole time. She already accepted her fate. This was the end._

_She had a good live, even though her mother died, her father became addicted to drugs, lived alone with no friends, everyone mocking her._

_She won't deny it, she won't deny her fate. _

_And the knife almost stabbed the little girl. Almost. Someone had took the blow._

_It was a figure of a young man wearing a black cloak, the knife had pierced his shoulder, but since he was wearing his Mantelo di Cielo cloak, it didn't made any scratch, but he did got a cut from another person beside him._

"_Everyone, secure the children out. I'll handle this person."_

_The man said._

_With his fist blazing in fire, he saved them all._

_He was a hero._

_After it ended, the man crouched in front of the little girl, smiling kindly and asking if she's fine or not. The little girl replied with a nod._

_She mumbled with her hoarse voice, "Why did you save me? I'm better off dead, I want to be released from all of this suffering. Everyone hates me, they would be glad that I—the girl who brings misfortunes is gone from this world."_

_The man blinked his sea blue azure eyes, before softening his eyes. "Little child, why are you saying that? You must live to your fullest. Your mother had given birth to you, even though it may sacrifice her life, you must continue living even though this world is indeed harsh and cruel."_

"_But even so, the world is beautiful, so please, little child. A girl who brings misfortunes? Do not say that, you are a cute person. People will adore you. If you hate it that much, then change into a new girl. Have more confidence." He smiled. "Here, come to my house. I'll make you realize, that life is a really wonderful thing."_

"_Mister.." She said between tears. "Have mister had this kind of thing before?"_

"_.. Yes." He smiled sadly. "Even worse maybe."_

_Her eyes watered. "I-I'm so sorry, mister!"_

"_Why are you apologizing?" The blond laughed."It's okay, are you going to take my offer or not?"_

_It took only one second for her to decide. "I will, mister."_

"_What's your name, little one?"_

"_It's Miya... Fortuna."_

"_That's a beautiful name. You'll be a fine woman when you grow up."_

_The little girl flushed. "Thank you mister. Um, what is mister's name?"_

_He smiled."Giotto. It's Giotto, Miya-chan."_

_And for so long, the girl finally had smiled. She finally found her home._

* * *

**Yuki; **Ahaha, sorry for such short chapter. Here is their reactions! The guardians reactions will be in the next chapter. Hope this chapter satisfies you..?

:X:X

"And wonder if the other guardians on Primo's side will confront Tsuna and tell him that they know he's not Primo...somehow, I think G might kind of rampage and be like "HELL NO, NOONE CAN COME FROM THE FUTURE" or "UMA" or "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU".

Okay fine, that was a bit overboard. :p But it still doesn't change the fact that in the OLDEN times, there's no stupid machines that allow people to travel to the past, is there?" - Skyla15699

Me; THAT IS GOLD, MY FRIEND. I kind of added your idea here lol. You are a genius. Love you.

:X:X

**A/N; **A freakish long chapter to repay the previous chapter. My fingers are killing me. YOU BETTER BE HAPPY FOR THIS, RESYA QAQ And other readers as well. I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I AM SO TIRED RIGHT NOW ;A;

And yes, I love cliffhangers *grins* Now, for this chapter... THE BOMB DROPS! Questions for you to answer! How did they meet? How will Reborn tell the others? Will they believe him or not? How did the bullet make them switched souls? There is no time machine or whatsoever here so what might be the cause? How will Cozart react? Will the first guardians be able to make Tsuna spill? WHAT IS PRIMO'S PAST?!

If I like your answers, I'll give you a sneak peak for the next chapter *winks winks* So no review replies via PM anymore, sorry! However, if you do have any questions, just ask and I'll answer them right away.

I have a new KHR fic in mind, hear it out;

_It was time for them to rest. Primo was the only one left, he took care of his family well, until he can finally sleep peacefully, meeting with his guardians once again. But oddly enough, he woke up and is fresh as new._  
_ The most shocking part is that, he was reborn into the twin of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Decimo with his past memories still intact._

But I don't know if I'm going to write it or not. Since I have so many fics on hold. And that's it. This AN is getting long so I'll stop. *shuts mouth*

Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! And follows and favorites! It will help if you will review, I mean- almost reaching 100 reviews! I'm very happy. *group hugs you all*

Ciao ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

**UNIVERSAL BONDS**.

* * *

On an island that is deserted, and no one knows where it is, the Shimon Family quietly resides there with peace and no threats from other mafia families, since they basically find the Shimon Family dead—after the war that had happened before.

Sounds of children playing around happily in the pool right there, as the red haired boss drank his drink while relaxing. His eyes glanced at where the children were playing, he smiled kindly when they waved at him as he waved back to them, they continued their playing afterwards.

Cozart stretched his arms, it has been a while since he didn't see the Vongola, or the outside world besides in this island. Being the family that had been proven dead already, they can't go out there, popping randomly and the risk of being caught by Daemon was too big.

"Cozart, you got a letter." A tall, black haired lady walked to his side, showing him the letter. Her eyes softened, and continued. "It's from Giotto."

Cozart blinked his red eyes, and grinned. "Really? Thanks, Vanita." He grabbed the letter and read the contents. His eyes slowly widened at the letter, he stood up and went inside.

Vanita looked suspiciously at him, wondering what might be in the letter. It was rare to see Cozart that serious lately.

Arriving at his room, Cozart eyed the piece of paper it carefully.

_Dear Cozart Shimon-san._

_Unfortunately, this is not Giotto—the friend you know. This is someone else using his name, but rest assured, I am not going to threaten you. And Giotto is in no danger, he is in a safe place. I did nothing to him, I only use his name._

_I'm not going to do anything bad, please believe me._

_I shall tell you the truth; I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo. I came from the future, 400 years or more. I know it's very hard to believe, and maybe this is all nonsense but it is surely not._

_It is a serious matter that involves Giotto-san._

_To begin, the Calesse family had made a war with the Vongola before, and Giotto-san and the others managed to defeat them. However, from what I heard from Giotto-san, he was shot by a purple bullet when he didn't have the power to dodge. He did say, that for a second, he felt unable to move._

_He then blacked out._

_In my case, I was in school with my friends as usual; being insulted by classmates and teachers because I am useless in lessons. But my guardians accepts me who I am with kindness, and always stood up for me. The reason why I'm Vongola Decimo is because I am Giotto-san's great great grandchild, I suppose. A tutor named Reborn came to my house and told me that I will be in his guide until I become Vongola Decimo, that's when the journey starts._

_Either way, that's not important. I was arriving at home, and went to bed since I was so tired for the day and slept. But when I woke up, I find myself in an old era room, and with the first generation's guardians. I looked myself in the mirror, and I was in Giotto-san's body,_

_The same goes for Giotto-san's, after he blacked out, he had woken up in my room with my friends looking after me since I didn't wake up for hours. And when he looked at the mirror, he was in my body._

_Of course, for Giotto-san in the past suddenly got in the future with someone's else body that he doesn't even know was shocking, and he had to act like me or suspicions will be caught and he'll be in trouble. Eventually, he realized who 'Tsunayoshi Sawada' is and began to act like me._

_Many things happened after that, like Giotto-san finally revealing his identity and I still in suspicion of the Guardians. We met up in a dark place, probably inner minds or something and discussed together. We realized that we switched souls, and is currently trying to get back in our original bodies._

_My friends in the future are going to help us, and Giotto-san suggested that I should get some help here in the past too. He suggested you, Cozart Shimon-san, his trust worthy best friend. I'm thinking of telling the guardians too, but it will risk too much, since there is Daemon. _

_So, I, Tsunayoshi Sawada, sincerely asks you to help us out in this matter. _

_Best Regards,_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada._

_P.S; Since you already knew the truth, I thought that I will at least tell you this, and since Giotto-san is a good friend of you. The Shimon Family in the future is doing extremely fine, we are allies right now. Although many hardships were had, but we overcame it together. _

It is utterly unbelievable.

It's crazy.

But, since it's the Vongola, it would be right?

Of course there would be many changes in the future, probably things like this can be usual later.

Cozart released a soft chuckle, sitting down on his chair and began to write his reply. He truly believes the story, although it's almost impossible.

By the time he was finished writing, he sealed the contents and smiled. "Vanita, gather the guardians, I would like to talk about something. Oh, and... give the messanger this, he's still here, right?"

Vanita nodded, accepting the letter. "Understood. I will fulfill the duty."

The boss nodded. "It's important, so make it quick, okay?"

* * *

Giotto could only fidget on his chair nervously, remembering the deal he made with Reborn yesterday. He wondered how will they react. Will they not believe it and kick him out? Or worse, fight with him? He's still not used to the fighting style they use in this era.

There's a chance he would lose, really.

He sweat dropped at the thought of the sadistic baby and the Cloud Guardian, they would make a... _good _opponent for sure.

He scratched his head, thinking of how Tsunayoshi is doing there. Cozart will help them for sure, since they are best friends, and best friends helps each other right?

Suddenly, the door opened and Reborn , with a serious face ordered; "Primo, the guardians are in the living room. Go there with me, now."

Giotto nodded.

* * *

"—And that's all." Reborn finished his discovery yesterday, the fact that the one in Tsuna's body is Giotto, or Vongola Primo for more formality. He glanced up to see the guardians staring at him with shock.

Gokudera was with a mouth agape, emerald eyes twitching.

Yamamoto blinked his hazel eyes, head tilted on his right, processing the information.

Ryohei was silent, not loud as usual with his eyes widening.

Chrome bit her lips nervously, while Mukuro raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

Hibari who was at the corner at the room, crossed his arms and narrowed his eyebrow.

Since Lambo was a child, he didn't know what was going on, and since for him, the explanation was boring, he fell asleep hearing it. Not that Reborn cares anyway, only that he's 7 years old now, he should be more diligent.

"Any questions?" Reborn asked, gaining their attention.

Yamamoto was the one who raised his hand. "Urh, kid. Is that kind of thing.. really true?" His gaze hardened. "That Primo is in Tsuna's body."

Reborn nodded, the next one was Gokudera. "So Tenth is in Primo's body right now?" A nod once again.

".. Is Boss doing fine?" Chrome asked in concern.

"Don't worry. I believe he is, after all, he is Tsuna. Have faith in your boss." Reborn said bluntly. "Anymore questions?" no one raised their hands. "Then, we'll have to discuss about how will we help Primo to get back in his original body, and Tsuna to get back without the first generation guardians realizing."

"Kufufu, is that even possible?" Mukuro challenged. "It is the founder of the Vongola after all."

"We will make it possible." The Mist Guardian frowned.

"Does everyone agree to help?" Reborn continued, with a glare.

Gokudera raised his hand, which was soon followed by Yamamoto and Ryohei. Soon, all of the person in the room had raised their hand, even Hibari.

Reborn smirked. "Hibari, you agree to cooperate?"

The skylark looked away. "I'm merely doing it for a fight."

He tapped his fedora hat, proudly smirking. "Then I'll call him over." Everyone flinched a bit, but kept their calm. It's alright. It's Primo, the founder of Vongola and was the one to help them in defeating Byakuran once in the Future.

They will surely help him

To repay the favor (though Giotto doesn't know anything about it.)

And to bring back their boss.

Soon Giotto was in the room, facing all of the guardians. They stare at him with a warm gaze, like how his guardians would look at him. He settled down to his seat, and looked at them.

".. So you're not the Tenth, aren't you?" Gokudera started, eyes calculating.

Giotto nodded, as calm as always. "I am Giotto."

"You switched souls with Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked to be more certain, as Giotto responded with a nod again. Silence came up, and Yamamoto merely laughed with a grin. "Ahaha! That's interesting! This mafia _game _is so fun!"

His brown eyes widened, dumbfounded by the cheerful answer.

"Drop the act already, Yamamoto." Gokudera scowled. "You already know that it's not a game."

The former baseball player shrugged his shoulders.

"Sawa—PRIMO! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO TO HELP YOU TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei asked—_shouted. _So loud that it could break someone's eardrums if your ear is beside his mouth.

Giotto flinched, and looked at the floor. "I seriously do not know... to the extreme." He chuckled. "But I have a hint, the Calesse Family might know something about this. Because after the war between them, I was shot by a bullet by their mafioso and was sent here."

"... The Calesse Family, huh?" Reborn repeated. "I will look at the datas later."

The blond nodded. "Thank you for the cooperation."

Reborn shrugged, glancing at the others. "While I look at the files.. I'm going to ask you guardians to train Primo the fighting style in this era. There may be any fights so I expect you to train him, understood?"

"Understood." Chrome said.

"Then it's dismissed for now—" Giotto raised his hand, Reborn raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Primo?"

He sent a serious stare. "Reborn, I request for the family's allies to be here in this place. Tomorrow we will go to the official Vongola's HQ, right? I wish for.. if I remember correctly, Tsunayoshi-kun mentioned about six allies that we could count on to help."

Reborn smirked. So that useless Tsuna made some thinking as well. "Who are them?"

"We can let them not know the truth, but we can tell them too, he said." Giotto continued, and took a deep breath. "First, the Arcobaleno." The baby flinched.

"I see, for training and caution if there is any family attacking." Reborn nodded. "We are still the strongest babies, though we have lost the pacifiers and can grow up like a normal person again."

Giotto smiled, and nodded. "Yes. Second, the Varia."

Yamamoto laughed. "Ahah! Squalo, eh?"

"Third, the Millefiore."

Everyone snapped back at that family's name. "Byakuran..."

"Fourth, the Giglio Nero." Giotto continued, ignoring the stares that were given to him. "Fifth, Cavallone." Oh yes, the Cavallone. He laughed, remembering the times he had spent with the first Cavallone boss that time. "And lastly..."

Primo softened his gaze. "The Shimon Family."

The baby hmp-ed, and looked at the guardians. "Any objections with that?"

They shook their head. Everyone agreeing to it, knowing why Tsuna asked for their help. They ahd fought before, but then befriend each other, making them like a real family. The one unspoken name was the Vindice, but they knew that Tsuna didn't need to tell Giotto that, since the Vindice probably will pop out and help when they are currently guarding the Arcobaleno pacifiers, they will be a little busy but it would be fine.

Seeing their answer, Reborn smirked with proud. "Then it's really settled." He smiled, and landed on the floor. "I expect some results."

After Reborn had left, the guardians stared at Primo, while Giotto flinched at the attention. ".. I hope you'll take care of me well."

"Ahaha! Sure!" Yamamoto laughed, with his cheerful tone as always while Gokudera looked away and scowled, but agree anyway. Ryohei shouted ; "OF COURSE!" to the guardian's irritation for his loud voice.

Mukuro chuckled, leaving the room, as for Hibari, he stood up and left while giving Giotto a stare of approval.

Chrome timidly nodded. "T-Then, I guess I'll introduce myself properly.. My name is Chrome Dokuro, the mist guardian. The child on my lap is—" She pointed at Lambo. "Lambo Bovino, the lightning guardian." She continued. "And.. the other Mist Guardian is Mukuro Rokudo, the one with the indigo hair."

"Gokudera Hayato, Storm." Gokudera gave a simple answer.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, rain guardian!" Yamamoto grinned, patting Giotto's shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Primo!"

"Sasagawa Ryohei! Sun Guardian!" Ryohei said. "The Cloud Guardian is the teenager with black hair and steel grey eyes! His name is Hibari Kyoya!"

".. Then my name is Giotto. The Sky ring holder, Vongola Primo." Giotto said with a smile, putting his right hand on his left side. "It's a pleasure. "

They smiled.

Giotto thought that they would really help in anyway, and he's very grateful for it. And to accept the fact so easily, and willing to help and accept him, it was something that Giotto never thought that about Tsuna's guardians.

He almost felt that he was standing there—with his own guardians he cherish.

* * *

"Suddenly asking us to gather as fast as possible, what's with that, kora!" Colonello yelled at Reborn.

"Yeah!" Skull added. "I'm quite busy myself, damn Reborn!"

Reborn sent the stunt man a glare, as Skull eep-ed and went silent. Mammon sighed, "Doing this for free..."

Fon smiled. "Verde isn't coming, as usual?"

"Well, that's usual." Reborn said. "As for Yuni, she's busy with her job."

"So you threaten me who's busy at work too, but you didn't threaten Yuni?!" Skull objected.

"Be quiet Skull." Reborn glared. "I'm just telling you guys that Tsuna needs help, maybe, soon. Just keep your eyes."

The former Arcobalenos nodded.

* * *

"Ara? Tsunayoshi-kun needs help?" Byakuran asked with a playful tone, while he ate a marshmallow.

The other line—Reborn, answered; _"Yes, tell that to Yuni as well."_

"Was that uncle Reborn?" Yuni asked as she looked at the flowers.

Byakuran hummed a yes. "He said Tsunayoshi-kun might need help soon, but rest assured! It's not now, but later."

The girl went silent for a moment but accepted the answer anyway.

* * *

"VOIIII!" Squalo kicked open the door, annoying the boss, which made him throw his bottle of beer at the silverette. "WHAT'S THAT FOR, FUCKING BOSS!" He shouted.

Xanxus glared at him. "What do you want, scum."

"I've got news." Squalo rolled his eyes.

"Ushishi~ What kind of news?" Belphegor sang.

"The Vongola is going to need our help, it seems."

Lussuria squealed. "Ara~ Is that so?"

Leviathan looked at his boss. "Boss?"

The red eyes of Xanxus glimmered. "Trash, get the hell out of my room."

Squalo scowled but obeyed as the others followed, knowing what their boss feel.

* * *

"Boss. There's a call from Reborn." Romario informed his boss who was currently practicing his whip.

Dino looked at him. "From Reborn? What does he want?"

"He said he needs the Cavallone Family's help.." Romario said.

Dino grinned. "I guess we'll go to Vongola HQ tomorrow then."

* * *

The Shimon Family gathered together, Adelheid informed them about the need of help from the Vongola Family.

Enma- their boss listened carefully to the announcement.

"So, this is our chance to make it up to the Vongola." Adelheid finished her announcement, she feel that she's still guilty about what happened. Her red eyes scanned her friends's reaction, to find them shrugging their shoulders, agreeing to help. "How about you, Enma?"

The boss went into deep thought, and then smiled warmly. "We'll help the Vongola."

"Then we'll go to Italy, right now!" Julie grinned.

* * *

After three days with Primo's guardians after the party, everyone treated him like usual—in fact, no one asked Tsuna anything about the party.

He wondered why, since he used a completely unknown move to them.

But he's glad for that. If they question him, it would be a lot trickier.

A butler came into his office when he was signing the paperworks, Tsuna looked up to see a letter given to him. His expression lightened, knowing that the boss of Shimon Family had replied.

He felt nervous and anxious, what if they don't believe him and tell the others?

When he opened the letter, he read carefully all of the contents.

_To: Vongola... Decimo? _

_So.. you're not Giotto, right? You're Tsunayoshi-kun who switched souls with him.. it seems. I believe you. I mean, Daemon wouldn't write something like this and especially Giotto!_

_I am Cozart Shimon, a friend of Giotto, your great great grandfather._

_It relieves me to know that my family is actually doing fine after all those years. I must thank you for that._

_I will help you. But I can't go to the manor (issue with Daemon and his obsessive Vongola thing.) and can only help you by writing letters to you._

_After you told me all of those things, I can only conclude that the Calesse Family has something to do with that. I suggest you should interrogate one of the mafiosos there or see their files in the mafia._

_I can only think of that, sorry that I'm not smarter than that, aha._

_I find it hard to believe, yes, but I believe in the story. So don't worry please, Tsunayoshi-kun. That's some tough situation you have there. So I'll try to help in anyway I can._

_As the boss of Shimon Family and a friend of Giotto, I, Cozart Shimon swears to you that we—my family will try to help. Since I swore that my family will support you behind the shadows. We won't stand out, but will support you, as a shadow of your family.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Cozart Shimon._

Tsuna smiled, feeling relieved at last. ".. Yes..!" He mumbled in excitement.

Now it's time to investigate the Calesse Family.

* * *

_If I was there and saw my boss doing an awesome new move like that, I wouldn't be shocked but more like..._  
_ DANG, MY BOSS IS AWESOME. XD - Skyla15699_

_5000 words really something and I hope you won't broke your fingers. Although I liked it when you hurt your fingers for typing 5000 words well... Since you're old but having a youth face and appearance, it's typicall for you to get tired jkjk. :P. But remember gran, just DON'T break your arms,fingers,or something in part of your body that caused you won't type. Okay grand? So take care of your health since you ARE an abnormal-grandma. _

_Rest assured cuz you're not that "abnormal" like those defiant titans :P -ResyaAfhirsa00018_

* * *

**Franzis-chan; An omake about G's reaction? The idea from Skyla15699? ... When I have time, I guess... or I would let other people write it.. =w= As for little Fortuna-chan, she's going to stay as a side character, but she will appear at times, and will be useful at future battles.**

**NOW QUESTION FOR YOU READERS TO ANSWER!**

**Would you want it if the tenth generation guardians go to the past? **

* * *

**A/N;** Fast update, guys. Isn't that good? Te-he! Since it's to congratulate for this story to receive more than 100 reviews!

This isn't proofread yet, I'll edit this later when I go home :) So, I apologize if this chapter isn't your liking. Thanks to Resya who corrected my mistake, Aria is dead now to my disappointment QwQ Thank you for all of the support! I love you all. Is drawing something for a gift :D Oh, would you kindly review again? /shot/ I love them so much QwQ You are my lovelies.

KNB REFERENCE IS EPIC.

For advertising, I want you guys to chat with me =w= I'm forever alone and all, I'm lonely in ffn you know *cries* just add my Facebook, it's in my profile. *yeah I'm advertising. what? I'M LONELY!*add me please QwQ /stop it (ost in background: please add me, please add me, please chat with me.) Yeah, forever alone with things like boyfriends or something is awesome, but with friends? DEFINITELY NO

Oh guys, would you go to KHR Authors Forum? You can chat there and we'll discuss something together! We'll have fun indeed :D

I'll go now, since I'm late for basketball practice!

Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

**UNIVERSAL BONDS**.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato breathed out his breath as his emerald eyes glanced to see the Vongola Primo in his boss's body, training with Hibari Kyoya who was smirking in amusement while his eyes glinted in thirst of more battle.

Hibari acknowledged the founder of the strongest mafia family as his enemy, and the battle was sure _exciting. _His adrenalines rushed fastly in excitement as he swung his tonfa to Primo who caught it and countered the skylark with a kick. "Wao." His eyebrows narrowed.

Hibari wanted to bite him to death so much.

_Primo—_was panting, each steps he took were no longer that fast as before. They have been training for four hours, with only 10 minutes break. Even though Primo was indeed called as the strongest Vongola boss ever, accustoming into another person's body can't be that fast.

Reborn had gave Primo a brief explanation about this era, and all about the techniques Tsuna uses so that the other mafia family won't know that Primo switched souls with the Decimo, or else it would cause only one thing—_chaos._

A bad kind of chaos.

His right hand reached out for his temple, massaging it. He still couldn't help but to worry about his boss, which caused him to be not into good terms with Primo. He continued to tell himself that it's no one's fault, and that he could bring his boss back but to no avail, he still worries about Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Plus, he was still kind of pissed of about how the right hand man of Primo tested him about his loyalty, and his bonds with his beloved boss.

The swordsman walked to his side and sat, stretching his muscles. His hazel eyes softened at the sight of Primo being told by Reborn again, he gripped the Shigure Kintoki tightly and smiled at Gokudera. "Gokudera, I think Hibari's gotten enough fun. Shall we?" Yamamoto grinned speephlishly.

The silver haired man nodded, facing against Hibari who scowled.

* * *

Rain flames collided with storm flames, attacking the sky flame user in front of them.

Orange—almost gold eyes widened abruptly while he furrowed his eyebrows, "Mantelo di Vongola Primo." He whispered, as a cloak covered him from the attack. That was when Yamamoto countered him from behind, using his Shigure Shoen style, Axle of Rain.

"Uri!" Gokudera shouted, as a leopard charged to Giotto.

"Training's done." Reborn announced, looking at the tired looking Giotto—who successfully managed to take action immediately. "Lunch is ready." He smiled playfully. Chrome's cooking were now at least, edible, not like before. She was taught by Bianchi before, fortunately, Mukuro told her to not follow Bianchi afterwards.

Yamamoto grinned, taking a step forward to Primo. "Here, let me help you out, Primo-san." He outstretched his hand towards him.

Giotto smiled thankfully to him. "Thank you, Yamamoto-kun."

Said man shrugged his shoulders, "Come on, Gokudera, help me out!"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, lending Giotto his shoulder. "Don't misunderstood." He suddenly mumbled, catching Giotto's attention. ".. We're only going to help you until the Tenth comes back to his original body, as well as you."

"Haha, Gokudera, don't be like that! Don't worry about him, he's just like that."

"Shut up."

Giotto chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

Everyone ate their lunch with starve, Mukuro smiled at his dear Chrome who blushed at his compliment; "Well done, Chrome."

Her dark violet eyes glanced at the boss who was eating slowly, her cheeks tinged with a slight pink. She was kind of worried what might Primo say, since the food in this era is different. And to think that she's serving the founder of Vongola her food.

Noticing the attention, Giotto looked up to lock eyes with Chrome who snapped out of it and looked at the other way. His eyes blinked, then widened when he realized it. His lips curled upwards and said his comment; "It's very delicious, Chrome."

Immediately her face brightened.

Mukuro laughed his usual 'kufufu', staring at Primo. He didn't mind about the matter of Giotto and Tsuna switching souls at all, he handled the situation normally.

Ryohei, on the other hand—

"PRIMO! LET US SPAR AFTER LUNCH!"

-handled it with his own way of normalness.

"I-I'm sorry but—"

"A true men says yes to a challenge!"

"Um—"

Lambo took a step. "Primo's going to play with me!" He was explained by Reborn the night, with many gunshots heard from the room—fortunately, he didn't panic much with the exception of grenades being thrown—

Okay, at first he didn't really take the situation very well, but it's alright for now.

"Guys, guys, we're going to Vongola HQ tomorrow right? Let's take a break for the day—" Yamamoto tried to calm them down, laughing.

"I EXTREMELY CAN'T!" Ryohei shouted.

Gokudera, annoyed, rose from his seat and made a fight with the sun guardian. "Shut the hell up, lawn-head! At least, when eating, you should be quiet!"

"Baka-dera! I want to play!"

"A-ano, please dont' throw the foods-" Chrome shyly reprimanded to Lambo.

"Oya oya, don't you dare ignore my dear Chrome.."

"Hn." Thus a certain loner walked out of the room.

At last, a fight was made again.

Giotto sweat dropped, chuckling at the sight. His eyes softened, and flashed a sincere smile, as images of his own guardians appeared, doing things like this.

_Yes.. children should be like this. Having fun, not having a big burden on them... _

_I am glad, that even though they are in the mafia, they continue to laugh. _He avoided the food directed at him, _Yes.. Tsunayoshi-kun, you do have nice guardians._

The next day they were gone to Vongola HQ.

Vongola was greeted in the meeting, by six families.

* * *

**A/N; **FIRSTLY I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS SUPER SHORT CHAPTER AND SO CLICHE AND NO ACTIONS AND SUPER LATE UPDATEEE HERE TAT

I have reasons;

TOMORROW, I HAVE MY FIRST BASKETBALL MATCH EVER ASdgrkjsdsajkgf , thus resulting me getting nervous and busy for the past few days for practicing basketball.

And I have writer's block for this chapter orz;; I'M SO SORRY

and KnB has taken over my life... hurr hurr

However, review please? QwQ I love all of your supports, I really do! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND MORE ACTIONS! QAQ in the next chapter, there will be a surprise to you guys *winks winks*

Let's go check KHR Authors Forum! We'll welcome you, and let's have fun chatting randomness there! :D So go! And don't forget to leave a feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

**UNIVERSAL BONDS**.

* * *

_Five... four.. three... two... one._

"You're it." Smiled a reassuring smile from the blonde behind her. The girl gasped as she hurriedly bowed at the man, "Primo!"

The said man smiled, then kneeled on the floor to match the height. "Well, playing hide and seek, are we?" As an answer, the girl nodded while blushing a bit, meeting and talking with your idol since born wasn't a normal thing.

"Un..! Eto, does Primo wants to play with us too?" She offered.

Guilty, he rejected the offer. "I'm very sorry, but I have something to do after this... Don't put that sour look, " He chuckled. "Go play with your friends. I'll take my leave now."

"Okay!" She giggled, running off to find her friends.

The man from before, smiled at the sound of children laughing, it sounded like bell chyme. Taking a step, he looked at the golden pocket watch which belongs to his ancestor. Tsunayoshi once again remembered the contents of the letter which Cozart kindly gave to him; about the Calesse Family.

_Go to the forest._

And just that. How simple. Tsuna rolled his eyes, laughing a bit. He thought that it would be tricky like Reborn would do, full of puzzles, etc.

So, he, fully dressed, went to the forest alone (while running away from those annoying paperworks.) without anyone following him. He's positive that no one's following him, Hyper Intuition really helps. Primo's guardians were currently going on a mission;

Daemon is in Japan, Alaude is in French for a mission. Knuckle and Asari are currently tending the injuries of Vongola's men, G's handling half of his paperwork.. and Lampo? He's paying a visit to his family.

Which means that it's really a great time to escape—no, uh, to continue his research (wait, that sounds weird. Preferably work? No. Stalking?.. Let's just go with research.) on the Calesse Family.

The forest was large, it was difficult to find a figure lingering around the forest. But with Hyper Intuition, it wasn't that hard. A rustle from behind was heard, and Tsuna's eyes catch a figure with a black hood, and a white mask, covering him or her's face entirely.

The mask was white, with black around the eye holes. There were fake eyelashes on the eye holes, so even though another person couldn't see its eyes, she/he could see them. A feminine smile adorned in black stayed there on the mask.

Tsuna jumped, and almost shrieked a; 'Kyaa.'.

The figure chuckled, seeing the immediate reaction from the boy. Tsuna's heart raced looking at the female before him, so terrifying! What was she trying to do, scare him to death? The mask looked exactly like Jane the Killer's mask, he almost thought that it was Jane herself. (Jane the Killer is a character from a horror story in CreepyPasta. Yes, Reborn did ordered Tsuna to read horror stories once. That's another story.)

"I'm very sorry for scaring you, Vongola." Her voice sounded apologetic. "I didn't know that my disguise would scare you this much."

Of course. Who would have thought that the successor of the big and successful mafia family who was a high school student, to be scared to something like that? The imagination should be someone who's really strong and fearless, not a wimpy one.

"I-it's nothing.. I'm not bothered at all." Tsuna squeaked. "Anyway," He coughed, regaining his calm composure. "Are you a Shimon?"

She smiled under her white mask, "Yes, I am." She removed her hood, her black curly hair sticking out messily. "I'm sorry for that I'm unable to let you see my face, Vongola. I am called Vanita, Cozart Shimon's Cloud Guardian."

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada—so, did you bring the information I requested?" Tsuna bluntly asked, getting to the point since he couldn't stay that long.

Vanita nodded. ".. The Calesse Family, a family that specializes in machines, their members possesses a high level of intelligence. The Family is divided into two branches; Military, the branch that teaches more about physics, more than machines since when there is a war, they are needed to be strong and able to hold off until their plan could do well."

"The other one teaches more about machines, and they are expected to be a professional engineers, all of them. The most feared thing about Calesse is about their technology that is more superior than the other families. Even now, the rumors says that the family is currently researching about possibilities about other dimensions that may or not exist in this world."

Tsuna's eyes bulged at that. What? They researched about that already? It must be feared indeed..

"Since the new boss of the family took over, they are more stronger and much more feared, their technology had been more higher than before." Vanita finished. "That is what we know about them—Cozart suspects, that the Calesse might hold a key in which they can access into the future. In the past, it is currently unable to go to the future since we haven't invented any time machines themes yet, if it had been made, there is a high possibility that it won't work."

Tsuna nodded. "In the future, we are able to do that. The Ten-Year-Bazooka proves that to be true.. The Bovino Family was the one who created that."

"The Bovino?"

"Yes, the Bovino."

"The Bovino... they—Bovino and Calesse are rivaled to each other, because both of them specializes in machines."

".. The new Calesse boss.. is he still alive?" Tsuna asked.

Vanita shook her head. "I don't know. Ask your family about that, the Shimon isn't that well known about the things happening outside."

His brown eyes saddened, "I see, well.. it's okay. It's very understandable, afterall. I'm grateful of your help, truly, thank you." He laughed. "And say my greetings to Cozart-san, once again, thank you so much. I'll leave now, I need to ask my family about the Calesse Family."

Vanita shrugged. "I understand. Good-bye, Vongola."

* * *

_Wait a second._

_Wait._

_What is this?_

Giotto couldn't comprehend what he felt in the meeting, when everyone was already in the room. He entered the room with his guardians, already receiving the looks from the families whom he called over.

_Why is there a kid in here? With adults too! _Yuni blinked, and smiled cheerfully. "Tsuna-san!" She called, her eyes glimmering with excitement. Giotto could only blink and smile sheepishly which received an odd look from the child. Yuni's eyes dropped, then she remembered about her vision once. "... Ah, Primo." She mouthed, not loud enough for the others to her.

_Ah—a tatoo, Bronco Dino? _He thought, remembering the information in the Vongola site. Dino noticed the stare and waved with a cheerful smile.

_Babies.. must be the Arcobaleno._

_That person is glaring at me—_The Varia was as loud as ever. "VOII! Hurry up and start the meeting already, shrimp!"

_... Cozart? _His eyes met with Enma's red warm ones. Without notice, he had voiced his thought. And caught many attentions.

".. Fuck." Gokudera mumbled, ruffling his silver hair.

"Hn?" Hibari looked away, as ignorant as ever.

"..." Both Mukuro and Chrome were silent.

Yamamoto laughed nervously, "That was a fast one."

Ryohei could only blink, as Reborn tipped his hat.

And Giotto could only pale.

_I didn't want to tell them-  
_

* * *

As soon as Tsuna arrived at the mansion, he was about to ask G as soon as possible, but a yell caught his attention at the front door.

"Where the fuck is Giotto at?!" It was G's voice. Tsuna's eyebrows rose, as he opened the door, startling the remaining guardians who were holding their weapons.

"Ah—G." Tsuna started on reflex, as soon as he said that, G yelled at him.

"Where the hell were you?!" He shouted.

"S-sorry—"

"No time for that! Pack up your glove!" The right hand man exclaimed.

Tsuna, still confused as ever, blinked, completely dumbfounded. "... What's the matter G?"

G, Knuckle, and Asari looked at him with panicked expressions. "Lampo's family is attacked, and Lampo is currently missing."

* * *

**Omake.**

"Firstly, to be a good mafia boss. You need to be fearless as well! For starters, read horror stories." Reborn announced to Tsunayoshi who blanched at the thought of horror stories. Tsuna, who was about to object that idea, stopped his idea to object when a gun was aimed to his forehead. "Any objections, Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna shook his head as a no. "Good. Now go google CreepyPasta."

Recommendations of a good horror stories began to pop out as well. And that time, late at night, Reborn had ordered him to read all of them. The last one, before he had gone to sleep was the story of Jeff the Killer.

He slept with uneasy feeling reseeding inside. And when he woke up, because he heard some noises, he shrieked in fear, hearing 3 words that came out from a man's mouth.

"Go to Sleep."

And Tsuna fainted.

Reborn smirked, holding the mask of Jeff the Killer proudly. The next day, Tsuna was once again forced to read Jane the Killer, and he believed that they exist.

* * *

**A/N; Firstly, I would like to say that I'm very sorry for the long delay. I'm very busy for the past few days, please forgive me! School really caught up to me, and much more problems popped out.  
**

**I don't own CreepyPasta and the others, I merely borrow the for the funny thing of this story. I recommend the stories X)**

**Thank you SO MUCH for all of the support, and wow, 52 more reviews and we can reach 200, I wonder if we can do it! I love you all guys, you are my life. Let me hug you *hugs* This is my first time writing something after middle school lol.**


End file.
